The choice
by vingar
Summary: Elle est en couple mais son couple bat de l'aile. Elle va faire une rencontre qui va bouleverser sa vie, elle va se poser des questions et elle va devoir un choix. Un choix qui va changer sa vie. Ceci est un OS
1. Chapter 1

**Ca fait un moment que ce OS me trotte dans la tête et j'ai décidé de le mettre sur papier. Ce n'est pas très long et peut-être que si vous en faites la demande je ferai un épilogue ou peut-être pas.**

**Bonne lecture à vous en tout cas.**

**THE CHOICE**

Je me lève en m'étirant, je n'aime pas le matin et je hais devoir commencer une journée de travail. Surtout que mon emploi ne me plaît pas, pour mon couple, j'ai dû faire des choix professionnels et j'ai pris les mauvais. Morose je sors de mon lit, tandis que ma compagne dort sagement. Depuis un moment, je n'arrive plus à aller vers elle pourtant je l'aime mais la vie, mes choix nous ont éloigné l'une de l'autre. J'ai tout sacrifié pour elle, pour qu'elle réussisse et conclusion elle part la plupart du temps en tournée et elle passe des heures avec ses collègues m'oubliant totalement. Le sacrifice a une couleur amer et il nous force à en vouloir à l'autre. Je ne fais pas de bruit en sortant de la chambre, je suis déçue malgré tout, qu'elle ne pense pas à se lever avec moi. Moi je le fais cet effort, je peux me lever à quatre heure du matin pour elle. Mais encore une fois, c'est ainsi, je passe après et elle ne voit pas que ça me fait du mal. Elle est enfermée dans son monde parfait et moi je suis dans celui du désespoir. Je me dirige d'un pas las dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide et me réveiller comme il se doit. En enlevant mon débardeur nocturne, je me regarde dans la glace et ce que je vois me déplaît. Mon regard est froid, mon visage fermée et des cernes ont pris lieu d'habitation sous mes yeux. Cette vie me tue de l'intérieur et pourtant je reste imaginant que demain sera meilleur et que mon amour de jeunesse réalisera notre situation. Mais ceci n'est qu'un espoir et j'ai appris que l'espoir ne fait pas tout, que c'est juste un fantasme irréel. Je me dépêche d'aller sous la douche, comme toujours, je suis en retard. Bon mon patron ne va pas me renvoyer pourtant ce n'est pas une raison valable pour ne pas être à l'heure. Une fois lavée, je m'habille et file dehors pour me trouver entourer de la population New-Yorkaise. Au début cela m'avait fait bizarre tout ce monde, cette agitation et d'être incognito, l'habitude est venue au fil des mois et à présent j'aime ce mode de vie. Un point positif dans ma vie, ce n'est pas mal je trouve.

Je cours jusqu'au métro évitant de justesse les piétons et les enfants qui marchent sans conscience de ce qui les entoure. Arrivée sous terre, je cesse ma course pour reprendre un peu ma respiration. Tous les matins, c'est le même cinéma, je me trouve dans cette foule anonyme et je prends le métro pour me rendre à mon travail. Par moment, je croise les mêmes visages et à part un sourire, on n'échange rien, on reste des étrangers. Et cela me convient parfaitement, l'envie de découvrir que des gens ont une meilleure vie que moi ne me tente point. Je patiente quelques minutes et j'entre enfin de ce train de ville. Comme toujours, je ne m'assoie pas, je reste debout en me tenant à une barre qui n'est pas de fer. Mes yeux se ferment durant le trajet, je repense à ma vie d'avant et à mes projets. Je voulais être connu, voir mon nom s'affichait sur des pancartes, voir mon visage sur des affiches et vivre pleinement ma vie. Mais au lieu de ça, je travaille dans un cabinet médical en tant que secrétaire et je garde le peu d'argent qu'il me reste à la fin du mois. Une vie pathétique. Ma compagne, elle, voyage à travers le monde, elle donne des spectacles, elle s'amuse tout le temps et elle a réalisé son rêve. Et cela grâce à qui ? A moi. Brisée mes rêves pour les siens. C'était une idée qui m'avait plu, car pour moi, je lui prouvais mon amour mais à présent c'est un doux regret. Ne peut-elle pas me donner une chance de réussir ? Non, ce serait trop lui demander.

Je sors du métro, je dois encore marcher quelques minutes, des minutes qui m'amènent vers mon enfer. Etre enfermer dans ce cabinet me donne la nausée, voir ces gens malades me rend amer. Le médecin est pourtant gentil, c'est un ami de mon père, il m'a offert une chance d'avoir un travail donc un salaire. Le rêve qui se transforme en une vie sans joie. Quel désastre. Je veux qu'un élément vienne changer mon train train, je veux que le sourire me revienne, un sourire franc et sincère, je veux mordre la vie à pleine dent. Quand je pense que même Snixx est morte, un vrai désastre. Je vois mon patron devant le cabinet, un cigarette au bec et je me force à sourire. Quand il me voit, il me salue puis ouvre la porte en jetant sa cigarette. Nous discutons cinq minutes, de notre soirée, des clients réguliers puis nous prenons un chemin différent, il va dans son bureau et moi, je vais derrière le comptoir d'accueil. J'allume l'ordinateur avec lassitude, le même refrain se répète sans cesse. Je mets à jour certaines informations, puis je classe quelques dossiers et j'en prends d'autres. Mon patron aime que tout soit dans l'ordre, dès qu'un patient arrive, il peut prendre le bon dossier et faire sa consultation sans problème. Selon lui, je lui fais gagner de précieuses minutes et cela lui permet d'exercer en toute sérénité.

Plusieurs patients arrivent, ils me donnent leur prénom, leur nom et l'heure de leur rendez-vous, je leur indique la salle d'attente et je réponds encore au téléphone. Une vie trépignante, je dois l'avouer avec toute mon ironie. Les heures passent et se ressemblent, mon ennuie me dévore. Je soupire mais un rire me surprend et je lève ma tête de l'ordinateur. Une jeune femme se trouve devant la porte d'entrée, la tête penchée vers moi et un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant, une nouvelle patiente, pourtant elle n'a pas l'air malade. Ses cheveux blonds tombent en cascade sur ses épaules, ses yeux verts pétillent de malice, ses mains sont postés sur ses hanches. Elle porte un tee-shirt blanc et un simple jean. Je n'ai jamais vu une personne habillée si simplement dans ce quartier. Elle s'approche du comptoir et pose ses mains dessus.

« Vous avez rendez-vous ? » Ma question est simple pourtant elle plisse les yeux.

« Oui, Santana... Si je ne me trompe pas c'est bien votre prénom. » Elle reprend son rire sous mon air interrogateur. « Il est marqué sur votre tee-shirt. J'ai l'impression que le docteur Fabray aime mettre en avant ses conquêtes et qu'il aime en faire profiter tout le monde. »

Je reste sans voix sous son insinuation. Je ne suis pas la maîtresse de mon patron, jamais je ne pourrai faire une telle erreur. Elle doit voir mon air choqué mais cela ne l'empêche pas de rire de moi. Je n'y crois pas, elle ose se moquer et devant ma propre personne. Je vais pour rétorquer mais le médecin sort de son bureau en saluant sa patiente. Il lève sa tête vers nous et un sourire apparaît sur son visage. C'est la première fois que je vois un sourire si franc sur ses lèvres, du coup, je m'interroge sur cette jeune femme. Est-elle sa maîtresse ? Que va en penser sa femme ? Il s'approche de nous tandis que la moqueuse se tourne vers lui. Ce dernier l'embrasse sur la tempe puis il prend la parole.

« Santana j'en ai pour cinq minutes. Je prends cette jeune demoiselle dans mon cabinet. Faites patienter les clients en attendant. »

Je fais un signe de tête pour montrer que j'ai compris le message. Aucun doute sur cette jeune femme, elle est l'amante de mon patron. Tout d'un coup, je suis prise de dégoût. Comment peut-elle avoir une relation avec un homme plus âgée ? Comment peut-elle faire cela alors qu'il est marié ? Et surtout je pensais que c'était un homme bon et qu'il aimait sa femme. Je secoue ma tête car après tout ce ne sont pas affaires. J'en ai assez avec ma propre vie. Les minutes passent, la jeune femme ne sort toujours pas du cabinet et les patients s'impatientent. Ils me disent que le docteur n'a jamais eu du retard et qu'ils espèrent qu'il a une bonne excuse. Je tente de les calmer, de leur expliquer qu'il a eu un imprévu de dernière minute. Tandis que lui batifole, moi je calme la horde d'animaux sauvages.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je vois la porte s'ouvrir et la jeune femme sort toute sourire. Encore une fois, mon patron l'embrasse sur la tempe. Il prend un dossier et appelle son prochain patient. Pensant que je suis seule, je prends mon téléphone portable pour voir si Brittany m'a contacté et elle l'a fait. Une première depuis des semaines, j'en suis ravie pourtant je déchante vite quand je lis son message. Elle me prévient de son départ pour Paris, elle part dans l'après-midi et pour trois semaines. Marre de cette situation, je range rageusement mon téléphone.

« Une mauvaise nouvelle ? »

Je lève ma tête pour voir la maîtresse du médecin accoudée au comptoir avec un grand sourire. Pas de doute, elle a dû passer un très bon dans ce bureau. Enervée par l'annonce de ma petite-amie et par le comportement infidèle de mon patron, je lui lance un regard noir. Mais elle ne frémit pas comme les autres, elle continue juste de sourire. Ce sourire m'intrigue et je me demande pourquoi elle le fait. Je n'ai pas l'air d'un clown. Elle tapote sur le comptoir avec ses doigts.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas. Et personnellement, je ne parle pas de ma vie avec des filles comme vous. » Mon ton est acerbe et tranchant. Je ne comprends pas mon comportement car j'en ai vu d'autre.

« Des filles comme moi ? » Elle lève son sourcil droit mais son sourire ne dépérit pas. « Une fille comme moi vous dites. Je ne vois pas quelle genre de fille je suis. »

Son comportement m'agace, je fais semblant de trier mes dossiers alors qu'elle me regarde toujours. Je me demande pourquoi elle reste planter ici et pourquoi elle ne part pas. Je ne suis pas avenante et je l'ignore à présente mais madame reste ici. Et sans que je sache pourquoi, Snixx revoit le jour et je lui lance sans un regard.

« Une fille qui couche avec un homme plus âgé et surtout marié. Je trouve vos agissements exécrables. Vous allez brisé une famille... » Je plante enfin mon regard dans le sien. « Vous savez qu'il a des enfants, que c'est un homme bien. Je me demande comment vous pouvez faire cela. Pour moi, vous êtes une fille facile et sans morale. »

« Oh je suis une fille facile et sans morale. » Son ton est jovial et cela m'irrite encore plus. « Et que faites-vous de l'amour ? Si j'avais des sentiments pour cet homme... »

« Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Il est marié et c'est un ami de mon père alors je ne peux le tolérer. »

« Moi qui croyais que vous étiez sa maîtresse, je me suis trompée. Savez-vous que votre cher patron a plus de maîtresse que Clinton ? Et qu'en plus sa femme est au courant ? »

Incrédule, je garde la bouche grande ouverte. Cela ne peut pas être possible, cet homme qui clame aimer sa femme et ses enfants ne peut agir ainsi. La jeune fille rigole encore alors que je ne vois pas ce qui est drôle. Puis ce n'est pas une raison d'entretenir une liaison avec cet homme même s'il est loin d'être fidèle. Elle se recule puis elle me fait un signe de main mais avant de s'en aller, la jeune blonde me lance avec désinvolture.

« Dites à mon cher père que je ne pourrai être présente au dîner de ce soir. J'ai oublié de lui en parler pendant qu'il m'examinait. Et entre nous, je m'appelle Quinn Fabray. »

La fameuse Quinn sort du cabinet et moi je fixe la porte d'entrée totalement déconnecté. Je viens de rencontrer Quinn, la plus jeune des filles de mon patron et je l'ai à moitié insulté. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas prévenu de son identité directement ? Pourquoi a-t-elle joué le jeu ? Je secoue ma tête, je viens de me faire avoir en beauté et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Je me surprends à sourire, un sourire qui n'a pas été sur mon visage depuis des mois. Cette jeune femme vient de faire naître mes émotions enfouis et je lui en suis reconnaissante même si je ne comprends pas mes réactions. Je ne la connais pas et j'ai discuté à peine dix minutes avec elle. Enfin discuté c'est un grand mot car je l'ai surtout traité de traîner sans sentiment. Ce qui me surprend est qu'elle ne s'est pas offusquée de mes attaques infondées. Cet échange m'a fait un bien fou, j'ai eu enfin une part de non routine dans ma vie, dans ma journée et cela me permet de continuer ma journée avec le sourire et un état d'esprit différent.

Je rentre chez moi, ma journée s'est écoulée lentement à part l'incident Quinn Fabray. Une jeune femme qui semble pleine de vie, proche de son père malgré ses dires. D'ailleurs je me demande si elle ne s'est pas moquée de moi jusqu'au bout en me disant que c'était un homme infidèle. De toute façon, je n'aurais jamais ma réponse et je préfère que cela soit ainsi car je le connais depuis des années et je refuse que son image ternisse. Je rentre dans mon appartement et il est vide, Brittany est partie pour donner des galas de danse, je me retrouve seule pour ne pas changer. Mon couple n'est plus ce qu'il était et la vie que je nous avais imaginé est loin d'y être. Brittany m'oublie, oublie que nous sommes ensemble, oublie notre amour et notre relation qui était fusionnel, elle ne pense qu'à sa carrière et ses amis. Je n'en peux plus, je suis vide et j'ai besoin de changer de décor, de sortir et de commencer à mener ma propre vie. Il est impératif que je pense à moi, mon bien-être et mon bonheur avant que je ne sombre réellement, déjà que je deviens que l'ombre de moi-même. Mes parents risquent de faire une crise cardiaque en me voyant ainsi, eux qui pensent que je suis heureuse et que je réalise de grande chose. Foutaise. C'est décidé ce soir je sors et je profite enfin de ma jeunesse. J'appelle un vieil ami du lycée, ça fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas vu et j'ignore ce qu'il devient. Cela est de ma faute évidemment mais tout va changer à présent. Je ne peux pas me laisser mourir à petit feu. Ces décisions me viennent de cette rencontre fortuite, un air frais qui a caressé mon visage et qui m'a permis de me redonner du courage.

Le soir vient de tomber sur cette ville qui est sans cesse en vie et qui ne dort jamais. Je me suis changée et préparée pour ma soirée. J'ai rendez-vous avec mon vieux Puck dans un restaurant de la ville. J'ai hâte de le voir à nouveau, de passer un très bon moment avec lui et de me changer les idées. Une belle soirée en perspective. Je peux l'avouer il m'a manqué mais jamais je ne lui dirai, je ne suis pas faible comme personne. Puis il m'a dit que des amis à lui mangeraient avec nous, je vais rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et l'air de rien ça me satisfait amplement. Marre d'être enfermer dans la monotonie, je veux avoir de nouvelles personnes dans me vie, je veux me sentir vivante. Puck est mon sauveur, j'en suis certaine.

Je me dépêche de sortir de cet appartement qui représente le glaive de mon existence, ce lieu qui a détruit mes rêves. En sortant, je sens que le changement a enfin lieu et qui si je mets du mien, il continuera. Alors d'un pas précipité, je me dirige au restaurant pour voir mon ami et enfin rire à chaude larme. Car Puck est un gars qui ne se la joue pas, il est naturel et il a toujours une blague pour faire rire. Je m'en veux un peu d'avoir couper les ponts durant ces derniers mois, tout ça pour être avec Brittany lors de ses moments de présence. Encore un choix que je regrette, car quand elle est à New-York, elle ne se prive pas elle et quand j'endosse le rôle de la petite-amie parfaite en l'accompagnant à ses soirées, elle me snobe sans état d'âme. En y réfléchissant, j'ai toujours tout fait pour nous, j'ai avoué mon homosexualité pour vivre pleinement mon couple alors qu'elle a gardé le silence. Quand je pense que ses parents croient qu'on est juste des amies, j'ai envie de vomir. L'amour n'est pas simple, je le sais très bien mais là il ne faut pas exagérer.

Je suis devant le lieu de rendez-vous, je sors mon téléphone pour comprendre que je suis en retard, alors je rentre sans attendre. Ce restaurant a un côté atypique, les tables en bois sont rondes, les chaises sont en bois aussi, les murs sont blancs avec de drôle de tableau. Malgré ce portrait, j'ai envie de continuer à avancer car je sens comme des ondes positifs surgirent de ce lieu. En même pas une minute, j'aperçois mon ami à une table sirotant un verre. Il n'est pas seul, il est accompagné d'autres personne comme convenu. Naturellement, je me dirige vers eux, je m'arrête derrière Puck et je lui donne une tape sur le crâne. Il tourne son visage vers moi et son air renfrogné se transforme en un sourire, il se lève et me prend dans ses bras, ce qui me surprend. Mais je ne le montre pas.

« Je suis content que tu sois là San. Ca fait plaisir de te revoir. » Il dévie son corps vers ses amis et débute les présentations. « Les gars et les filles, je vous présente Santana ou Satan ou San, c'est une amie de longue date. San, je te présente Finn, un gars qui travaille avec moi. Là c'est Sam et Mercedes, un couple d'ami. Là c'est Joe et elle c'est Sugar. »

Je salue tout le monde en les fixant pour me faire une opinion d'eux. Finn est très grand mais il a un corps atypique comme ce restaurant mais comparé au restaurant, il me donne envie de fuir ou de l'injurier. Son visage me donne l'impression d'être en face d'un idiot infini. Je porte mon attention ensuite sur Sam, un blond avec une grande bouche, une bouche de morue même pourtant il a l'air sympathique. Il tient délicatement la main de Mercedes, une fille avec du surpoid mais qui a l'air de bien le vivre et de ne pas se prendre la tête. Pourtant on dirait une diva née. Ensuite je regarde Joe, il a des dread et son look est particulier, je me demande ce qu'il fait avec ce groupe de personne. Mes yeux se baissent pour comprendre qu'il est en sandale, drôle de gars. Mais le plus surprenant, c'est cette Sugar, elle est un peu rousse et porte de la fourrure. C'est quoi cette fille ? Il fait chaud en ce début de soirée, on est à l'intérieur d'un restaurant et elle porte de la fourrure. Face à ma perplexité, Puck me donne un coup d'épaule ainsi il me force à revenir sur Terre. Je lui offre un sourire puis je prends place.

« Il manque une personne. C'est dingue de ne jamais arriver à l'heure. » Mon ami a dit cela sur un ton désinvolte et on peut comprendre qu'il ne le pense pas.

« On a l'habitude à force. Le jour où elle arrive à l'heure, je crois qu'on fera faillite. » Ricane Joe en donnant une tape à Finn.

« Ha ouais je t'ai pas dit. Ce restaurant m'appartient ainsi qu'à Finn et Joe. » Me précise Puck soucieux que je suive la conversation. « On a décidé de l'ouvrir pour vivre un rêve, derrière il a un coin pour danser avec une scène pour des groupes. Ca marche du tonnerre. »

Je lis toute la fierté de mon ami et je suis heureuse pour lui, il a trouvé sa voie et il semble épanoui de ses choix. Tout le contraire de moi mais je me tais. La conversation continue, je découvre comment cette bande s'est mise en place, les liens qui les unit et leur vie à chacun. J'écoute attentivement mais au fur et à mesure, je sens la faim pointer le bout de son nez et je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas. Sugar et Mercedes râlent à cause du retour de l'autre personne tandis que Joe prend sa défense ainsi que Puck. Puis tout d'un coup, ils se mettent tous debout et applaudissent, je me demande ce qui leur prend. Alors je me lève à mon tour et mes yeux s'écarquillent, la jeune femme de ce matin fait son apparition et elle aussi a changé de vêtement. Elle porte un jean troué avec un débardeur noir et blanc qui représente des éclairs. Ses poignets ont des bracelets à gogo et ses cheveux n'ont plus la même teinte, ils sont rose/blond. Elle salue tout le monde et s'arrête devant moi en souriant.

« Tiens donc comme on se retrouve. » Elle plisse des yeux et sourit. « Tu n'as plus ta plaque avec ton prénom. »

« Et toi tu n'as plus le même look. »

Elle rigole aux éclats puis s'assoit en levant la main pour commander à boire. Joe passe un bras sur ses épaules et lui murmure des paroles que je ne peux entendre. Elle fait un signe évasif de la main puis elle porte son attention sur moi.

« En effet, j'ai changé de tenu. Si tu gardes mon secret, je te donne mes raisons. »

Je vais pour répondre que je ne dirai rien mais Puck ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Un sourire vicieux sur son visage, il fixe Quinn Fabray.

« Alors si je comprends bien, tu as rencontré San et tu avais d'autres vêtements sur le dos. Dans ce cas, tu devais avoir repris ta couleur naturelle et c'est pour cette raison qu'on t'a pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines. »

Quinn lève les yeux au plafond, puis elle fait de même avec son pouce. Puck content de lui reprend son petit discours.

« Cela veut dire que tu es allée voir le bon et gentil docteur Fabray pour une consultation. Et pour éviter des drames sans fin, tu as endossé le rôle de la petite fille parfaite qu'il aime. » Puck se met à rigoler comme tout le groupe me laissant une nouvelle fois perplexe. « Ta famille est tordue Q. Vous jouez la bonne petite famille à la perfection. »

« Et oui. » Quinn plante son regard dans le mien. « Les gens ne s'imaginent pas les secrets qu'on peut cacher dans notre famille tordue. Tout le monde croit que mes parents s'aiment comme au tout début, qu'ils sont heureux en mariage et qu'ils sont comblés de bonheur. » Elle se tait quelques minutes pour être sûre que son message passe. « Ha oui, on pense aussi que mon père est le merveilleux docteur, remplit de bonnes intentions et que c'est le père de famille idéal. Ne jamais se fier aux apparences. »

Le message est très clair alors j'acquiesce de la tête et Quinn me sourit. Son sourire est juste resplendissant et un brin charmeur. Mais je dois me faire des idées sur ce dernier point, vu le comportement de Joe, elle ne joue pas dans la même cours que moi. Le serveur arrive, il salue ce petit groupe puis il prend notre commande. Une fois partie, Puck prend son verre, le lève et les autres suivent puis ils boivent tous d'un trait leur boisson sous mon regard hagard.

« Alors Q, ce soir vous jouez ? » Cette question provient de Finn et pour en savoir plus, j'attends sa réponse.

« Ouais. Vous nous avez réservés pour la fin de soirée, tu devrais le savoir. Après le repas, je vais en piste et je compte mettre le feu. »

« Je comprends mieux ton retard maintenant. Tu as dû passer chez le coiffeur pour ta couleur. »

Tout le monde tourne leur regard sur Sugar et j'en fais de même. Elle est stupide cette fille, j'en suis certaine à présent. Mais la surprise passée, on retourne tous à nos conversations. Puck me pose des questions sur ma vie et sur ce que je deviens. Je reste évasive et je prie pour que Quinn ne laisse pas entendre que je travaille pour son père. Alors par moment, je lui jette des coups d'oeil mais elle semble en pleine conversation avec ce Joe qui me déplaît de plus en plus. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui me prend car je ne devrais pas mal réagir face à cette relation, je suis en couple et fidèle. Puis je ne connais pas Quinn, j'ai fait sa rencontre que le matin-même pourtant je me sens attirer par elle et ça me fait peur. Je la vois détourné son regard pour le planter dans le mien, elle me fait un clin d'oeil puis lève son nouveau verre. J'hésite quelques seconds n'ayant plus l'habitude de boire, quand je prends enfin ma décision, elle interrompt mon geste.

« Je t'offre de boire avec moi mais sais-tu les conséquences si tu acceptes ? »

Je la regarde intriguée, quand on boit un verre avec une personne, il n'y a pas de conséquence. Ma tête doit lui prouver mon ignorance. Alors elle lève son verre en direction de Sugar. Cette dernière en fait de même et elles boivent cul sec en se fixant dans les yeux. Puis Sugar se met sur ses jambes, attrape le menton de Quinn et l'embrasse devant tout le monde, sans aucune gêne. Le groupe les siffle et les applaudisse. Alors que moi je reste interdite et je vois rouge voyant que le baiser dure un peu trop longtemps à mon goût. Quinn se recule enfin en s'essuyant les lèvres avec deux de ses doigts puis elle se tourne vers moi en souriant.

« Le deal est qu'on boit ensemble puis on s'embrasse. »Elle se tait quelques seconds. « Puck va me chercher une bouteille. » Puck se lève en souriant à Quinn. « T'es un amour. » Elle revient sur moi en souriant. « Après, il y a d'autre deal et là on n'a pas le choix on doit accepter. Par exemple... » Puck pose une bouteille sur la table, Quinn l'attrape à la va vite, elle se sert un nouveau verre puis elle en fait de même pour tout le monde. « Je vais te montrer. »

Quinn lève son verre vers Puck et un sourire pervers s'affiche sur son visage, d'ailleurs ce sourire s'affiche aussi sur les lèvres de mon ami. Mais il disparaît vite quand le verre levé de Quinn se plante devant Finn. Les deux amis se figent un instant puis explosent de rire

« Tu plaisantes ? Allez Q dis-nous que tu plaisantes. » La voix de Finn est plaintive mais Quinn se contente de lever un sourcil.

« Elle ne plaisante pas mec. Allez bois avec moi et le tour est joué. »

Les deux boivent et s'embrassent, je sens que c'est hésitant et qu'ils s'y prennent mal. On rigole tous de ce spectacle. Ils retournent ensuite à leur place, Finn mal à l'aise et Puck complètement hilare. Ce petit jeu peut s'avérer plaisant.

« Quand tu désignes deux personnes, elles doivent suivre la règle et s'embrasser. La personne qui les a désigné ne doit pas le faire. C'est un peu le jeu de la bouteille mais selon nos lois. »

Quinn me sourit durant son explication. Elle ne ressemble plus à la fille parfaite de ce matin, celle habillée simplement et qui semble loin des excès de la vie. Cette Quinn me plaît encore plus, elle a l'air de ne pas avoir froid aux yeux et de vivre pleinement. Tout ce que je ne fais plus et que je me suis interdit depuis mon installation avec Brittany. Cette Quinn semble rafraîchissante et rempli de surprise. Elle lève de nouveau son verre et le dirige encore vers moi. Mais cette fois-ci, je suis un peu plus hésitante car si j'accepte, je trompe ma copine. Mes yeux partent de mon verre au visage de Quinn, je n'arrive pas à me décider pourtant je suis tentée. Le comprenant Quinn soupire et lâche en rigolant.

« Tu n'es pas joueuse toi. Dommage. Mais il en faut bien une dans la soirée. »

Piquée au vif, je lève mon verre en plantant mon regard dans celui de Quinn. Cette dernière sourit et ce sourire me touche en plein cœur. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, ce qui me prend et j'en suis perdue. Je porte pourtant mon verre à mes lèvres et je bois d'un trait en continuant de regarder Quinn. Elle en fait de même puis elle se lève au lieu de m'attraper le menton comme Sugar avait fait, elle pousse un peu ma chaise et s'assoit sur mes jambes. Je dois la repousser et quémander juste le baiser, au lieu de cela, je reste sans bouger mon regard dans le sien. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et les autres assistent à cette scène. J'entends Puck s'exclamer que ça va être torride mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je suis hypnotisée par cette fille diabolique, mes pensées s'évaporent au fil des minutes, je vois son visage se pencher vers moi et sa bouche atteint enfin la mienne. Le baiser est lent, je ne sais même pas si c'est un baiser car elle s'amuse simplement à frôler mes lèvres, à les mordiller délicatement. Puis elle m'embrasse vraiment et je sens un feu s'emparer de moi. Je ne pense plus à Brittany, ni à mes problèmes de couple et de vie professionnel. Je suis juste subjuguée par les lèvres de Quinn, leur douceur et sa langue qui s'infiltre doucement pour trouver sa jumelle. Les sensations que je ressens m'étaient devenues inconnues et je revis à présent, ma lueur revient en moi et je renais de mes cendres à cet instant. Un des bras de Quinn change de place, la fille aux cheveux roses pose doucement sa main sur mon ventre en passant sous mon haut puis elle caresse ma peau du bout des doigts. Mon cœur s'accélère et je perds totalement pied. Je me mets vraiment en action happé par ce baiser, un de mes mains sa plaque contre la nuque de Quinn tandis que l'autre va caresser son dos. Ma raison s'envole et mon corps est soulevé par des vagues de torrents. Ces sensations sont si agréables que je m'en délecte. J'oublie l'environnement qui nous entoure, j'oublie que cette fille est une simple inconnue et que j'ai des responsabilités. Je suis si bien. Pourtant on doit mettre fin à ce baiser enivrant, l'air manquant à nos poumons. Quinn se détache en souriant, elle passe ses doigts sur mes lèvres puis se lève d'un bond en saluant le public. Moi je reste figée sur place, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Puis je croise le regard de Joe, une voix me hurle que j'ai commis une terrible erreur, que je viens de briser un couple et que je viens de tromper Brittany. Je dois me ressaisir alors je me sers un verre que j'avale d'un trait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Quinn et moi nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Pourtant j'ai tenté ma chance à plusieurs reprises mais Madame est inaccessible aux hommes. »

Quinn donne une tape à Joe puis elle retourne à sa place comme si le baiser n'avait pas existé, comme si elle n'avait rien ressenti. Dépitée, je me ressers un verre en pensant aux paroles de Joe. Ce dernier a deviné tout de suite une partie de mes pensées. Suis-je aussi lisible que cela ? Ai-je perdu mon côté mystérieux ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question car des serveurs arrivent et déposent nos assiettes. Je maudis le cuisinier car il a mis du temps à nous préparer nos plats et à cause de lui j'ai embrassé une autre femme que Brittany et j'ai apprécié ce baiser même plus qu'apprécier. Durant le repas, je tente d'éviter Quinn, je tente de me consacrer sur Puck et les autres pour ne pas succomber à cette beauté fatale. Mais dès qu'elle rit, je suis hypnotisée, dès qu'elle parle je l'écoute et mon monde s'écroule. Cette fille me renverse totalement et je suis prisonnière de ses griffes. Puck, loin d'être stupide, réalise mon état alors il fait de son mieux pour me changer les idées, pour éviter que je tombe dans le tourbillon infernal de Quinn Fabray. Cela s'avère difficile car sa voix de cristal résonne sans cesse dans mes oreilles, que mes yeux sont attirés comme un aimant par cette jeune femme magnifique. Heureusement que personne autour de cette table n'est au courant pour Brittany et que la pensée que je sois célibataire leur taraude. Qui d'assez fou embrasserait ainsi une inconnue alors que le célibat n'existe pas ? Personne dans la logique du monde. Le dîner prend faim, les bouteilles ont connu une mort subite et les esprits sont voilés par les vapeurs de l'alcool. On a tous un sourire béat, on parle aux ralentis ou à la très vite, on a le regard flouté mais cela ne nous dérange pas. La soirée est parfaite, les rires fusent, les gestes amicaux, les discutions se font entendre et les sourires en coin dominent. Durant le repas, malgré les attentions de Puck et mon envie de me protéger, un petit jeu s'est installé entre Quinn et moi, elle me regardait à l'échappé et j'en faisais de même. Elle me frôlait en souriant et j'agissais de la sorte. On se souriait et on détournait notre tête. Je crois que même nos pieds et nos jambes sont rentrés dans ce jeu loin d'être innocents mais une fois nos assiettes vides, le charme s'est rompu. Puis elle se lève, boit un dernier verre cul sec et se penche vers tout le monde.

« Bon les amis, je passe une agréable soirée en votre compagnie mais le devoir m'appelle. J'ai un concert à donner dans la salle à côté. Alors je vais vous laisser dépérir à cause de mon absence et je vais rejoindre mon groupe. »

Elle fait la bise à tout le monde et quand elle arrive près de moi, elle se penche pour me déposer un baiser à la commissure des lèvres et d'une voix suave, elle me dit simplement.

« En tout cas, tes lèvres sont encore plus délicieuses que ce que je m'avais imaginé et ta peau encore plus douce. A plus tard, latina. »

Un sourire niais apparaît sur mon visage, j'en ai entièrement conscience mais que voulez-vous quand une personne comme Quinn vous sort cela vous y êtes obligé. Puis la diablesse part nous laissant tous ensemble. J'aimerai l'entendre jouer mais je n'ose pas le demander, les autres ont sûrement d'autres idées en tête. Malgré tout, je ne me reconnais pas, je ne suis pas du genre à demander la permission des autres, si je veux je fonce. Je ne suis pas du genre à sourire bêtement, je gère toujours les situations. Et surtout je ne suis pas du genre à vouloir passer du temps avec une autre femme que Brittany. Brittany qui est censée être ma copine, qui est censée faire naître un volcan en moi, qui est censée me contacter pour me dire que son avion a bien atterrit. Mais qui ne fait rien de cela. Je n'existe plus pour elle, tout ce qui compte c'est sa fichue carrière et ses amis danseurs. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre secrétaire qui s'est sacrifiée pour elle, rien d'excitant à la sortie. Suite à mes idées peu réjouissante, je prends un nouveau verre que je bois puis je soupire. Puck me sourit puis il se met sur ses deux jambes presque en sautant. Je me demande comme il fait vu les litres d'alcool qu'il a bu. Il me tend la main que je prends puis je me mets debout, me demandant à quoi tout ceci rime.

« Q a encore fait des siennes. Une autre est tombée dans ses filets. Mais une petite voix me dit qu'elle veut que tu viennes la voir jouer. Alors on y va. » Tout le monde nous rejoint et nous marchons jusqu'à la salle du fond. « Tu vas voir son groupe déchire. Tous les bars les réclament mais on est prioritaire nous et on paye moins. »

On s'installe à une petite table, une bouteille atterrit rapidement entre nous. Il y a un monde fou dans la pièce, certains s'impatientent de voir le groupe et de l'entendre, d'autres parlent pour patienter et d'autres boivent comme nous. Les lumières sont tamisées, l'ambiance électrique et tout d'un coup, tout s'éteint. On est dans le noir complet, je peux entendre certains siffler, d'autres hurler « ils arrivent » et moi, je fixe la scène sans sourciller. Une excitation me cheville le corps, mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort au fil des seconds et mon esprit trépigne d'impatience. Une lumière apparaît sur scène nous montrant qu'une personne s'y tient avec une guitare électrique dans les mains. Je ne reconnais pas cette personne, elle a la tête baissée et la lumière fait en sorte de faire naître un trouble en nous. Puck, Finn et Sam sifflent comme des endiablés, Mercedes et Sugar sont comme hypnotisées et je comprends leur comportement. La personne fait vibrer ses cordes et à ce moment-là, la foule devient hystérique. Le son qui sort de la guitare transperce tout mon corps à tel point que ma respiration se coupe. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela, surtout que ce n'est que quelques notes. C'est troublant. Puis les notes commencent à s'enchaîner, mais personne ne chante, on n'aperçoit toujours pas le visage du musicien. Pourtant l'univers de la musique nous avale entièrement, il nous enchaîne à lui et on ne peut plus en sortir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, d'autres musiciens font leur entrée et moi, je recherche Quinn. Je veux la voir elle et pas les autres, c'est son talent qui m'intéresse. Les guitaristes entourent la personne du centre tandis que les batteurs se mettent derrière leur instrument. Aucune chanteuse, aucun chanteur ne s'approche du micro et cela m'intrigue. Je m'interroge aussi sur le nombre de guitariste mais je n'y pense plus, car des violonistes font leur entrée. Ils se placent au contour de la scène un sourire aux lèvres. Et tout d'un coup, tous les guitaristes se mettent à faire vibrer leurs cordes faisant naître une drôle de sensation dans mon corps. Je me sens vibrer comme les cordes, je me sens loin de ce monde, transporter ailleurs. Les violonistes se joignent aux guitares ainsi que les batteurs. Je ne peux plus réfléchir, je ne peux plus bouger, je suis enveloppée par la musique. Les guitaristes restent toujours en cercle nous cachant la première personne présente. Et tout d'un coup, une voix se fait entendre, elle surplombe la musique, elle est un peu rock et enivrante. Tout le monde s'est tu, il y a juste les instruments et cette voix qu'on entend. Le cercle se dissipe enfin et la personne du centre s'avance au devant de la scène, cette personne se trouve être la chanteuse et Quinn. Je suis fascinée par son talent, par sa voix et l'univers qu'elle installe, je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi talentueuse et j'en ai des frissons. En plus, elle semble en communion avec son chant, ses paroles et la musique, elle est transportée comme nous. Ses mouvements sont fluides, ses gestes gracieux et son visage rayonnant. Elle aime ce qu'elle fait, ça se sent et ça se voit.

Les morceaux défilent mais les sensations restent, je suis vraiment loin de notre monde, je ne suis plus dans ce restaurant, je ne suis plus avec ce petit groupe de personnes sympathiques. Je suis connectée à Quinn et les ressentis qu'elle nous offre. Mais à un moment donnée, je sursaute quand la lumière de la scène se coupe, quand les musiciens arrêtent de jouer et quand Quinn se tait. Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive, je suis hébétée et j'ai envie de hurler ma déception. Je cligne plusieurs des yeux pour me ressaisir mais une lumière aveuglante me gêne. Je réalise que les personnes de la pièce me fixent en souriant et moi je ne sais pas où me mettre. Car je suis le centre de l'attention et même si j'aime cela, ça me déstabilise que tant de personne me regarde ainsi. Puis un passage se forme entre les coulisses et moi, je suis de nouveau perdue, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les gens se comportent ainsi. Je prends un verre pour tenter de faire passer ma boule nerveuse, mon regard part dans tous les sens et j'attends que l'univers me frappe avec ses poings violents, sans pitié. Mais au lieu de cela, une guitare se fait entendre et les gens continuent de s'écarter. Même Puck fait quelques pas en arrière, puis une autre lumière apparaît juste devant un long rideau blanc. Ce rideau s'ouvre doucement tandis que la voix de Quinn résonne de nouveau. Malgré sa voix, elle est absente, un effet du spectacle, j'en déduis. Le rideau s'ouvre entièrement, la diablesse fait son apparition, elle s'est changée en quelques seconds, elle porte une longue robe noir qui la sied parfaitement. Ses pas sont lents, sa voix plus douce comme la musique et son regard dans le mien. Elle s'approche de moi au rythme de la musique puis elle stoppe ses pas. Elle est juste en face de moi, je ne peux détourner mes yeux, sa beauté, son charisme et sa voix m'ont hypnotisée et m'ont embarquée dans son monde. Elle chante les dernières paroles puis la guitare s'arrête pour que la dernière note de Quinn résonne entièrement dans l'âme de chacun.

A la fin, elle me fait un clin d'oeil et tourne son corps vers toute l'assemblée. Elle se fait acclamer, siffler et certains tentent de l'approcher mais Puck, Finn, Sam et Joe coupent le passage pour que la situation ne dégénère pas.

« Le spectacle est terminé. Merci à vous d'être venu, nous vous en sommes reconnaissants. »

Je ne reconnais pas la voix de la personne mais je m'en moque. Je suis toujours fascinée par Quinn qui retourne dans les loges. Puck et les autres reviennent et nous partons de cette salle pour retourner dans le restaurant. Il n'y a plus un seul client, ni même de serveur. Nous sommes que sept à présent et le silence qui règne à présent fait peur. On va s'asseoir à une petite table alors que Puck s'échappe rapidement pour revenir avec une caisse qu'il installe au centre. Nous commençons à discuter oubliant l'heure et le temps qui nous réunit. Je deviens enfin moi grâce à cette soirée, j'envoie des vannes à Finn et Sam ce qui fait rire l'assemblée. Je me sens vivante et je dois cela à Puck qui a accepté que je vienne. Le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme se fait entendre et on voit Quinn qui vient à notre table. Elle sourit à tout le monde et attrape la caisse.

« L'heure des comptes à sonner. Voyons combien le show a rapporté et combien je gagne ce soir. »

Tout le monde reste silencieux à part Quinn, Puck et Joe qui comptent les billets. J'ai l'impression que c'est un rituel pour chacun et je suis honorée d'en faire parti même si je le garderai pour moi. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, la diablesse s'exclame.

« Le concert a rapporté... » Les gens autour de la table la frappe en rythme. « Trois mille quatre cent treize. »

Ils s'esclaffent tous, heureux de ce résultat et moi je reste bouche bée. Un petit concert a réussi à leur faire gagner le jackpot. Quinn divise les liasses de billets en deux, elle tend un paquet à Puck qui part directement avec et elle met un paquet dans son sac. Puis elle se lève en nous regardant tous. Les adieux arrivent et je me sens déçue que la soirée se termine. Je fixe Quinn en espérant un geste de sa part, un mot qui me fera entrevoir un avenir radieux.

« Bon les amis, j'ai bien bu, j'ai bien mangé, j'ai bien chanté alors maintenant il est l'heure... »

« De faire la fête ! » Hurle Puck avec un caisson dans les bras.

Je n'en reviens pas, il est trois heures du matin, on a bu comme des trous et maintenant on va remettre ça. Je me mets sur mes deux jambes en suivant le petit groupe, je ne m'interroge pas sur notre destination, je me laisse aller sans mauvaise pensée. Nous sortons du restaurant, les gars chantent comme des ivrognes tandis que nous la gent féminine restons silencieuse. Une fois dehors, Quinn ouvre une porte qui se trouve juste à côté du restaurant. Et nous entrons dans un petit couloir en béton puis nous montons des marches sans se soucier du bruit qu'on fait. Au deuxième étage, Quinn ouvre une autre porte et j'avance à sa suite. J'atterris dans un petit salon avec accès à la cuisine, le canapé a l'air de mourir à petit feu, en face est installé une télévision qui change de la mienne. Elle est petite et j'ai l'impression qu'elle date des années cinquante. A côté se trouve une chaine hifi, par contre celle-ci change des meubles de la pièce. Elle est neuve et resplendissante. Puck s'y précipite et met de la musique. Finn prend la caisson que mon ami a lâché et l'installe près d'un table basse faite en pneu et avec une planche de bois. J'ai l'impression que c'est on squatt où ils passent leur temps pour décompresser mais je me trompe.

« Bienvenue chez moi. Ce n'est pas le luxe mais ça me plaît. On peut faire la fête en toute simplicité et je peux y vivre tranquillement. Je sais que ça peut surprendre sachant que je suis fille d'un brillant médecin mais je veux vivre comme je l'entends. » Quinn me sourit puis prend ma main pour m'amener près des autres. « Alors surtout ne t'inquiète pas pour le décor, y a rien à casser donc défoules-toi. »

Suite à ses paroles, elle prend une bouteille et elle boit au goulot puis elle se met à danser avec Joe. Moi je reste près de Puck qui s'est assis sur le divan mort, il me tend sa bouteille que je prends avec plaisir. Je retrouve ma jeunesse et cela me fait un bien fou. Je ne pense pas à demain, ni à mon chez moi vide, ni à Brittany qui s'est éloignée. Je pense juste au moment présent et à cette vie de bohème qu'ils ont l'air de mener.

« Rat mort ? » Puck cligne des yeux plusieurs fois puis me regarde attendant ma question. « Pourquoi elle a fini son concert de la sorte ? »

« Ha ça ? Je croyais que tu n'allais jamais me poser la question. C'est une sorte de déclaration, cette fin signifie que tu lui plais. Et c'est une première chez Fabray. Elle a beaucoup de conquêtes, de femmes dans son lit mais ce n'est jamais sérieux. Et pour une fois, elle dédie une chanson à quelqu'un et c'est toi. Je serai toi, j'en profiterai et je me lâcherai avec elle. » Il se tait quelques seconds puis me murmure. « Ha moins que tu sois toujours avec Britt. »

« Non, je suis seule. »

Mon mensonge passe inaperçu même pour moi. Je n'en reviens pas que j'ai nié mon couple, mon cœur n'est plus avec Brittany à cet instant comme mon corps et mes pensées. Quinn m' a ensorcelée et une partie de mon être apprécie cela, je ne veux pas que ça change.

« Va virer Joe et danse avec elle. Elle n'attend que ça. »

« Comment tu le sais ?Et comment tu savais qu'elle voulait qu'on assiste à son concert ? »

« Je vais te révéler mon secret. Elle a un téléphone portable et j'en ai un aussi. Donc on s'envoie des messages. C'est elle qui me l'a dit. Alors jettes-toi à l'eau. La Santana Lopez que je connais n'a peur de rien, ni de personne. »

Les paroles de Puck me percutent, je me mets debout en faisant attention à mon état d'ébriété puis je rejoins Quinn. Joe me voyant arriver va prendre ma place et mon corps se fait happer par deux bras. Je suis collée en même pas une second à celui de Quinn et elle m'entraîne dans une danse endiablée. On peut croire qu'on fait l'amour en dansant, nos deux corps suivent le rythme de la musique, ils se cherchent et répondent à la demande de l'autre. Nos gestes ne font qu'un, notre respiration est collée à l'autre puis nos sourires ne nous quittent pas. Je n'ai jamais dansé comme ça avec une autre personne, cette fille est la tentation même et la luxure. Une chaleur envahit tout mon être, une lave coule dans mes veines et mon cœur bat si vite et tellement fort. A la fin de la chanson, Quinn plaque sa main sur ma nuque et m'embrasse avec passion et envie, un baiser qui me renverse et qui fait exploser tout mon corps. Elle le rompt aussi rapidement qu'elle la fait puis elle empoigne mon bras et me force à la suivre. Les autres ont disparu, ils n'existent plus pour moi et pour elle, nous sommes seules et nous allons répondre à la passion qui nous anime. Elle ouvre une porte et me pousse dans la pièce, j'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir un lit que je me retrouve projeter dessus. Quinn me rejoint et elle revient m'embrasser, mes mains partent dans son dos pour la caresser, pour lui transmettre mon envie et ma chaleur. Les événement me dépassent et je les laisse faire sans état d'âme. La diablesse se recule un peu, elle enlève son débardeur et me regarde avec envie.

« Si tu veux qu'on s'arrête, tu me le dis maintenant. Après je ne pourrai plus me contrôler et je doute d'en avoir envie. »

J'enlève mon haut avec rapidité et je l'embrasse pour répondre à sa question. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'arrête, j'ai envie que mon corps parle, j'ai envie qu'elle m'embrase entièrement et qu'elle me fasse perdre la tête. Ses lèvres sur mon corps me rendent ivre, ses mains qui me parcourent m'enflamment. La chaleur de la pièce augmente au point où je crois que le soleil est près de nous et que ses rayons se reflètent sur nos corps. Brittany n'a jamais allumé un feu pareil dans mon être, elle ne m'a jamais touché ainsi. Quinn représente ma perte et ma renaissance. Je me laisse happer par sa force, par mon désir et par ce moment magique. A chaque touché, j'ai l'impression que des décharges électriques me traversent de toute part et c'est juste merveilleux. Le désir m'emmène au paradis, il m'emmène dans des contrées inexplorées et dévastatrices. Et j'y fonce sans me soucier des conséquences et des souffrances qui peuvent être engendrer. Je ne vois que Quinn, je respire qu'elle et je ne sens qu'elle. Chaque parcelle de mon corps lui répond avec fureur et passion et son corps répond de même. Nous sommes deux êtres qui venons de nous trouver et qui se correspond parfaitement en cet instant. Nos corps se meuvent dans une union parfaite, ils s'emportent dans l'extase et le torrent du plaisir. Cette femme me rend folle et me fait perdre pied pourtant j'aime ça et je ne veux pas que ça se finisse.

Mes paupières refusent de s'ouvrir, ma main se pose sur ma tête à cause d'un mal de crâne atroce. Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas connu pareil réveil. Mes membres sont lourds et chaque mouvement devient une torture silencieuse. Je tente de me mettre sur le côté, mon corps percute un autre et cette fois-ci mes yeux s'ouvrent sans se soucier de la lumière qui peut pénétrer la pièce. Un visage commence à faire son apparition et là tout me revient en mémoire. La soirée, l'alcool à flot, le concert et cette magnifique jeune femme. Cette diablesse qui m'a fait perdre l'esprit, qui m'a fait oublié ma condition et qui a transpercé mon corps. Mais cette fois-ci, je pense aux conséquences, je pense à mon statut. Je ne suis pas célibataire, je suis avec Brittany et cela fait huit ans. En une soirée, j'ai mis huit ans de ma vie entre parenthèse. Si Brittany l'apprenait qu'elle serait sa réaction ? Me comprendra-t-elle ? J'en doute fortement. Je m'assois sur le lit, mon dos contre le mur et ma tête entre mes mains. J'ai commis une grave erreur et il est impossible que j'y remédie, je me suis lancée corps et âme dans ces étreintes. Je me suis consumée dans cette passion. Je suis perdue, Brittany ne pourra me pardonner. Même si mon couple n'est plus la perfection même, je ne devais pas me comporter ainsi. Je lève ma tête et pose mon regard sur le visage endormi qui se trouve près de moi. Un sourire prend vie sur mon visage sans que je ne le veuille. Je suis en plein tourment et je souris à cause de ce visage démoniaque. Délicatement, je mets une mèche rose derrière l'oreille de l'endormie pour avoir une meilleure vue et je repars dans ce monde que j'ai connu hier. Je me surprends à dévisager cette beauté et à soupirer de contentement. Hier soir, j'ai vécu une soirée et une nuit mémorable, je m'étais sentie vivante et en paix avec moi-même. Pourtant à présent, je ressens une angoisse terrifiante et une boule nerveuse vient naître au fond de ma gorge. J'ai trompé deux femmes, Brittany et Quinn, cette dernière pensait que j'étais seule et accessible. Que je n'avais de compte à rendre à personne. Mais ce n'est pas le cas et je ne sais pas comment je vais me sortir de cette situation. Trop emprise par mes pensées, je ne vois pas Quinn se réveiller à son tour. C'est quand elle se met à parler que je sors de mes tourments.

« Il est quelle heure ? » Sa voix endormie fait sursauter mon cœur et m'envoie des ondes de bonheur et de ravissement.

« Je sais pas. Je vais regarder. »

Je me lève pour récupérer mon jean et je prends mon téléphone. Aucun appel, aucun message. Brittany ne m'a donné aucune nouvelle et je suis déçue tout en étant soulagée. Je tente de rien montrer pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons chez Quinn.

« Il est midi. Heureusement que je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. »

« Hum... » La diablesse étend tout son corps en soupirant d'aise. « Je t'aurais fait un certificat médical. Ca sent le pan cake non ? »

Quinn n'attend pas ma réponse, elle se lève d'un bond, elle attrape un tee-shirt qu'elle met à la va vite et un boxer puis elle sort en courant de la chambre. Sa réaction me laisse perplexe, tout mon corps souffre de cette soirée et elle, elle réussit à courir. Je farfouille des yeux la chambre pour trouver de quoi me mettre sur le dos, je n'ose prendre un tee-shirt à Quinn. Lors de mon hésitation, j'entends la voix de la chanteuse me hurler que je peux me servir dans ses affaires. Je fronce les sourcils en me demandant comment elle a su pour mon trouble intérieur. Je lève un peu mes épaules me disant que ce ne n'est guère important et je prends un long tee-shirt que je mets ainsi que mon string. Puis d'un pas qui prouve mon état, je vais jusqu'au salon. Heureusement pour moi, le couloir ne fait pas des mètres et des mètres, il est tout petit mais assez grand pour que deux personnes passent sans se bloquer le chemin. Arrivée au salon, je fais un temps d'arrêt en apercevant toutes les personnes de la veille et les cadavres de bouteilles éparpillés de partout. Puis je vois Quinn assise sur un tabouret de bar, elle a une jambe sous ses fesse et l'autre bouge, son pied tape un rythme imaginaire. Je me demande si elle est entrain de créer une nouvelle chanson. La fille aux cheveux roses se retourne et quand elle me voit, elle me sourit point gêner que je sois encore présente dans son appartement. Je m'approche vers elle ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Suis-je une fille d'un soir ? Une fille parmi tant d'autre ? A vrai dire, ces questions sont inutiles quand j'y pense car je suis en couple à la base. Je sursaute quand je vois une assiette tendue vers moi, je la prends machinalement puis je fais une inspection sur son contenu. Des pancake avec du sirop d'érable et malgré mon état, ils m'ouvrent l'appétit. Je m'assois naturellement à côté de Quinn puis je me mets à déguster ce savoureux petit-déjeuner qui se trouve être un dîner. Les conversations fusent dans tous les sens, chacun parlant des projets de leur journée et de la soirée qui a eu lieu. Quinn est la seule à rester silencieuse ainsi que moi. Je penche un peu ma tête pour la regarder, elle a l'air d'apprécier ce qu'elle mange mais elle est ailleurs, son regard est fixée sur un point imaginaire et son pied continue de taper une cadence. Durant ce repas, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder cette fille surprenante, elle vit dans un autre monde et j'en ai l'intime conviction. Elle ne porte pas attention aux paroles de ses amis, elle mange simplement en étant ailleurs. Puis d'un coup, elle tourne brusquement sa tête vers moi et me sort une question venant de nulle part.

« Et toi tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? »

Je reste perplexe quelques seconds, en fait, elle écoute les autres tout en étant dans son monde. Je trouve cela épatant, je n'ai jamais passé du temps avec des artistes de son genre et j'en suis fascinée. Elle me fascine entièrement et cela me trouble.

« Je ne sais pas trop. C'est le week-end donc je vais sûrement me reposer. »

« Hum... Si tu veux, tu peux te reposer avec nous. Les gars travaillent que ce soir, ils laissent la gérance du bar-restaurant à leurs employés la journée. Donc, ils vont rester ici à glander sur mon canapé et les filles vont faire pareil. Bon ils vont mettre de la musique et sûrement danser par moment. Mais si ça te tente, tu peux partager cette après-midi avec nous. Et si tu trouves une meilleure idée, tu peux t'éclipser. »

Je souris à la proposition de Quinn, depuis longtemps personne ne s'est préoccupée de ce que j'allais faire de ma journée et personne ne m'a proposée de passer l'après-midi ensemble. Quand Brittany est présente, elle sort avec ses amis ou elle va s'entraîner sans se soucier de moi et de mes activités. Vu qu'elle ne pense pas à moi, pourquoi est-ce que j'attendrai son appel dans notre grand appartement sans vie ? Autant que je profite de ce week-end, je penserai plus tard à ce que je vais faire ce soir et demain.

« Ca marche, je reste avec vous. »

« C'est bien, tu vas pouvoir te dévergonder un peu et oublier tes soucis. »

« Quoi ? » Sa phrase me laisse perplexe, jamais on ne m'a sorti que je devais me dévergonder.

« Ouais, je vois bien que certaines choses te tracassent. Et hier, j'ai remarqué aussi que tu n'avais pas ou plus l'habitude de faire la fête. Alors autant que tu profites de notre insouciance maladive et que tu passes un bon moment. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

« Heu...Si. »

Suite à cela, Quinn se jette hors du tabouret et va jusqu'à frigo d'un pas rapide. Elle l'ouvre en grand et sort deux bouteilles de bière, elle m'en tend une en souriant. Je comprends son défi et je ne vais pas baisser les bras. La vie est trop courte pour penser à toutes les conséquences. J'enlève la capsule et donne un coup avec ma bouteille dans celle de Quinn puis je bois en la fixant dans les yeux. Je suis heureuse de ce petit jeu, elle me fait un clin d'oeil satisfaite elle aussi. Une fois nos bouteilles finies, elle revient vers moi, d'un geste délicat elle écarte mes jambes pour se faufiler entre et elle m'embrasse. Son baiser me chavire encore plus qu'hier soir, je sens mon cœur tambouriner de plus en plus fort et j'ai qu'une envie qu'on s'éclipse de nouveau dans la chambre. Le baiser s'intensifie et je plaque le corps de Quinn contre le mien. J'oublie Brittany comme la veille, je suis subjuguée par la diablesse et je me laisse encercler par son charme. Cette rencontre remet ma vie en cause, ma relation avec ma compagne et mes envies dans la vie. L'ensorcellement de Quinn fonctionne à la perfection, je me glisse dans son étau avec plaisir et luxure. A cause du manque d'air, on rompt le baiser, la diablesse reste contre moi en jouant avec mes cheveux. Je donnerai tout pour connaître ses pensées mais cela est impossible. Mes bras se serrent un peu plus contre ce corps et je pose ma tête contre l'épaule de Quinn. Je suis entrain de commettre la plus grosse erreur de ma vie mais je n'en ai cure. Je suis bien là où je suis et je compte en profiter jusqu'à que la vie en décide autrement ou bien jusqu'au retour de Brittany.

Je suis assise par terre dans le salon de Quinn, la table basse juste en face de moi, la diablesse à mes côtés et les autres sur le canapé ou par terre aussi. Des shooters sont installés entre nous tous ainsi que plusieurs bouteilles de toute sorte d'alcool. Ma tête me tourne, on a presque bu toute l'après-midi, les verres étaient absents de nos mains quand on dansait ou quand Quinn et moi nous nous embrassions avec ferveur et délectation. Dix-huit heures sonne, les garçons se lèvent en s'étirant, la paresse se lit sur les traits mais ils doivent aller dans leur restaurant. Encore une fois, je m'interroge sur la facilité qu'ils ont pour se déplacer et surtout sur le fait qu'ils vont travailler alors qu'ils n'ont pas arrêté de boire. Cela me fait penser à la diablesse qui a bu énormément la veille mais qui a tenu parfaitement sur scène. Mercedes, Sam et Sugar se mettent aussi debout et l'heure des adieux à sonner.

« Bon dans deux heures au restaurant. On vous réserve une table ? » La question vient de Joe. « Santana tu es la bienvenue aussi. Autant que tu assistes à tous nos petits rituels de mauvais croyants que nous sommes. »

« Ouais réservez-nous une table et faites en sorte qu'elle soit un peu à l'écart, j'ai pas envie qu'on soit ennuyé toutes les minutes. » Quinn avait répondu à la question de Joe en souriant. Vient mon tour de donner une réponse, je suis ravie qu'on m'intègre dans ce groupe si facilement.

« Tu peux compter sur moi homme des cavernes. Par contre, je vous rejoins là-bas car je dois prendre une bonne douche et me changer. »

« Ca marche. »

Tout le monde part tandis que moi je reste dans l'appartement avec l'intention d'aider Quinn à ranger un peu. Quand j'attrape une bouteille, elle se met à rire et je ne comprends pas la raison. Je lève un regard interrogateur sur elle.

« On va laisser ça, il est préférable. Si on range tout maintenant, on va devoir le refaire demain et encore lundi. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps. Je t'explique le week-end s'est la foire et le lundi c'est le grand rangement. Je t'avoue que dans la semaine, ils nous arrivent de faire la fête mais on boit beaucoup moins et on se couche beaucoup plus tôt. Vu que j'étais absente durant plusieurs semaines, je pense que ce soir on va encore atterrir chez moi, je me doute aussi qu'on va passer tout le week-end ici. Alors on va pas se prendre la tête à tout ranger. »

J'acquiesce de la tête, il est temps que je parte pour me préparer à cette nouvelle soirée mais l'envie n'y est pas. Je regarde Quinn attendant qu'elle me pousse dehors ou qu'elle m'incite à rester. Je suis incapable de prendre cette décision seule.

« Ok, voilà ce que je te propose. Tu vas chez toi et tu prends des affaires pour plusieurs jours. Ensuite tu reviens et on prend notre douche ensemble. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent tout seul, encore une fois, elle a compris mon dilemme et elle m'a offert la solution. Je secoue ma tête et cela la fait rire.

« Tu vas devoir m'expliquer comment tu fais pour tout deviner. Surtout si facilement. »

« C'est simple. Si je me réveillais chez une autre personne, que j'ai passé la nuit avec et que je n'ai pas d'affaire de rechange, je vais me tracasser pour savoir si je peux ou non lui emprunter des vêtements. Ensuite vu la soirée, la nuit et la journée qu'on vient de passer, je ressens l'envie que tu restes avec moi et que tu prennes cette douche avec moi. » Durant son discours Quinn s'est rapprochée de moi, elle a entouré ses bras autour de mon cou. « Et j'ose imaginer que c'est pareil pour toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cette envie, pourquoi j'ai ce besoin d'être en ta présence et en contact avec toi. Surtout qu'à la base tu es qu'une inconnue, tu es juste une amie à Puck et surtout qu'à la base, je ne m'attache pas aux personnes. Je ne fais pas dans la relation, je suis douée dans les coups d'un soir ou de deux mais pas plus longtemps. Et surtout quand je couche, je n'aime pas voir l'autre à mon réveil, j'ai tendance à virer la personne sans état d'âme. Mais toi, c'est différent et je ne vais pas me mettre à réfléchir sur cela, je profite et je verrai bien pourquoi j'agis ainsi avec toi. » Quinn m'embrasse tendrement puis elle me murmure. « Je voulais juste que tu sois au courant. »

« Pour ta gouverne, j'ai envie de rester avec toi alors que toi aussi tu n'es qu'une inconnue et comparée à toi, je me prends la tête pour comprendre mon comportement et ce besoin. »

Quinn se desserre un peu de mon étreinte, elle me donne une pichenette sur le nez en me souriant puis elle recule entièrement.

« Ca ne sert à rien de réfléchir. Prends ce que la vie t'offre en l'occurrence moi et profite entièrement. On se posera les bonnes questions plus tard. »

Encore une fois, j'acquiesce de la tête, je vole un dernier baiser à Quinn puis je pars pour retrouver mon appartement. Evidemment, je ne vais pas y rester, je compte prendre quelques affaires et retrouver l'appartement de la diablesse en suivant. Ce n'est pas comme ci on m'attendait ou qu'on s'inquiétait de mon sort. Alors je vais profiter jusqu'au bout. Heureusement je ne vis pas loin mais sur le chemin mon téléphone se met à sonner et quand je vois le prénom de Brittany s'afficher une petite culpabilité m'envahit. J'hésite à décrocher mais je le fais pour prendre la température et pour savoir si ma soirée va se finir chez moi ou chez Quinn.

« San, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas. »

J'ai l'impression que c'est une amie qui me parle, où sont passés les ma puce, mon bébé ? Où est passé la tendresse et les tu me manques ? Depuis combien de temps mon couple est à la dérive ? Et quand va-t-il prendre fin ? J'hésite à dire à Brittany comment s'est déroulé ma journée et ma soirée, pourtant je ne suis pas prête à mettre un terme à mon couple. Et surtout je doute d'en avoir envie.

« Non je rentre à l'appartement et ensuite je rejoins Puck. J'ai attendu ton appel. »

Il est plus facile de faire des reproches plutôt que de ne faire face à ses propres erreurs. Je suis tiraillée à présent, j'ai envie que Brittany soit avec moi, qu'on fasse revivre notre couple et j'ai envie de retourner voir Quinn, de l'embrasser et passe de doux moments avec elle. Je suis dans le pétrin et jusqu'au cou.

« Je suis désolée, quand on a atterrit je suis directement allée me coucher et là je viens de me lever. Le décalage horaire me fait toujours un drôle d'effet. »

« Ouais mais je pense qu'avant de dormir, tu aurais pu m'envoyer un sms. Mais tu ne penses pas à moi, tu penses qu'à toi et ta passion. » Mes nerfs lâchent à cause de toutes ses excuses. J'en ai assez qu'elle ne voit pas ma détresse et qu'elle oublie notre couple ainsi que ma propre personne. « Je me donne à fond pour toi alors que je ne suis rien à tes yeux. Alors profite bien de ton séjour à Paris, de tes amis car quand tu vas revenir, tu vas devoir refaire vivre la flamme qu'il y avait entre nous. »

« San... »

« Il n'y a pas de San qui tienne, je suis ta compagne depuis le lycée, je ne suis pas ton amie. Bon je te laisse, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que discuter avec toi. On se reparle quand tu seras rentrée. »

Je raccroche en appuyant rageusement sur des touches de mon téléphone, à présent, les cartes sont dans les mains de Brittany. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'attendre son bon vouloir. Je soupire un grand coup en entrant dans mon appartement. Je dois me focaliser sur Quinn et ce qu'elle me fait ressentir. Je n'ai pas envie de penser à ma compagne et son comportement infâme. Comme a dit Quinn je vais prendre ce que la vie m'offre avec plaisir, je n'ai rien à perdre de toute manière. Je prends un sac à la va vite et j'y mets plusieurs vêtements. Je ne sais pas combien de temps la diablesse compte me faire rester chez elle et je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Je vais prendre ce qu'elle me donne et reprendre goût en la vie. A ce qui paraît le phœnix renaît de ses cendres, je vais en faire de même. Ma vie va changer et dans le bon sens, j'en suis persuadée. J'arrête de lutter contre une chimère et je me consacre à moi, ce que je ressens, c'est décidé. Je me précipite chez Quinn pour pouvoir être avec elle, loin du regard des autres. Cette fille est ma second chance et je ne compte pas tout gâcher, je me poserai les bonnes questions au retour de Brittany et pas avant. Je toque à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Quinn mais aucune réponse. Est-ce une mauvaise blague ? Je frappe un peu plus fort et j'entends enfin une voix endormie. La fille aux cheveux rose m'ouvre en se frottant les yeux, même à moitié éveillée, elle est magnifique. Et quand elle comprend enfin que c'est moi qui l'ait sorti du pays des rêves, elle me sourit et m'invite à entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, je ne perds pas une second pour l'embrasser. Le goût de ses lèvres m'ont manqué durant cette demi-heure. Quinn répond avec passion et je suis transcendée. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela auparavant, tout mon corps est en osmose et j'ai comme l'impression de voler au-dessus de ce monde. Tous mes problèmes ont disparu quand mes yeux ont rencontré ceux de Quinn. Cette dernière passe ses bras autour de ma nuque et d'un geste vif, je la soulève en la collant contre moi. La passion nous domine, j'exalte quand je sens le corps de Quinn se presser encore plus contre moi, quand je l'entends gémir grâce à notre baiser enflammé.

« Salle de bain...Face à la chambre. »

Je me dirige donc dans la salle de bain en continuant de l'embrasser, mes mains parcourent son dos et sa peau m'envoie des décharges électriques dans tout mon être. Je revis au côté de ma diablesse, j'ai l'impression de redevenir entièrement moi-même et cela me fait le plus grand bien. Cette femme représentera ma perte ou ma résurrection. Dès que je suis avec elle tout s'envole, tout disparaît et je suis connectée qu'à sa personne.

Trois semaines plus tard, depuis ma rencontre avec Quinn, j'ai connu une autre vie et j'ai brisé la routine. Tous les soirs, j'étais chez elle et nous partagions des moments complices et fusionnels. Les journées, je me rendais au cabinet pour continuer à gagner ma vie et même ces heures je les appréciais. Car au fond de moi, je savais que le soir, je retrouverais Quinn et que je me sentirais importante pour une personne. Les week-ends, j'assistais à ses concerts et à ses soirées déchaînées. Un second souffle avait pris possession de tout mon être et la vie semblait beaucoup plus douce. Durant ces trois semaines, j'ai appris à mieux connaître la diablesse et je peux dire que je suis encore plus attachée à elle. Quinn est une merveille et un cadeau tombé du ciel. Mais en ce jour, je suis maussade. Je me lève doucement en espérant ne pas réveiller la belle endormie, peine perdu car dès que je suis sur mes deux jambes, des bras m'enlacent et un corps se presse contre le mien. Un sourire triste s'affiche sur mes lèvres car je sais que je dois rentrer chez moi, je dois retrouver Brittany et comprendre où en est mon couple. Je n'ai pas dit la vérité à Quinn, je vis dans le mensonge depuis notre rencontre et cela me pèse de plus en plus. Pourtant je ne peux me résoudre à tout avouer, je n'ai pas envie que cette magnifique femme parte loin de moi. J'ai ce besoin qu'elle reste dans ma vie même si à présent cela risque d'être un peu plus dur. Elle ne va pas comprendre, elle va se poser des questions sur mes futurs comportements et je prie pour qu'elle n'en devine pas les raisons. Je prie aussi pour que Brittany ne découvre pas mon double jeu.

« Reviens te coucher. On est dimanche et tu ne travailles pas. » La voix de Quinn fait chavirer mon corps et je suis tentée de répondre positivement à sa plainte.

« J'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui. Je ne vais pas être trop dispo ces prochains jours, ni ces prochaines semaines... » Je secoue la tête effarer par mes propres paroles. Quinn recule son corps et je sens un froid immense pénétrer ma peau.

« Oh... Ca y est, tu mets un terme à notre relation naissante. » Elle se lève, elle enfile un tee-shirt ample et sort de la chambre.

« Non, ce n'est pas. » Je hurle pour qu'elle m'entende puis je me précipite dans le salon pour la voir accoudée au bar de cuisine. « Je ne mets pas un terme à notre histoire. Tu sais que je suis bien avec toi. Mais je vais être très prise... J'ai de la famille qui arrive aujourd'hui. »

Je n'y crois pas, je viens de mentir à Quinn et je me déteste de le faire. Pourtant, je ne peux revenir en arrière, je dois savoir si mon couple vaut la peine d'être sauver et savoir si mes sentiments pour ma diablesse sont réels ou juste éphémère. Mais je ne peux pas lui avouer cela même si je sais qu'au fond de moi, les sentiments que je ressens pour Quinn sont vrais et que ça va être dur pour moi d'être loin d'elle. Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre fort contre moi.

« Vu le ton de ta voix, on dirait plutôt que ta femme rentre chez vous. »

« N'importe quoi. Si j'avais quelqu'un ça se saurait. Je viens de passer trois semaines avec toi et tu as bien vu que mon téléphone était éteint. Dès que je peux me libérer, je viens te voir. D'accord ? » Je me hais, je me hais et je me hais. Comment puis-je mentir ainsi ? La culpabilité me ronge et je sens que je ne veux pas tenir le coup.

« Ouais. Fais comme tu veux. »

Quinn part de l'appartement sans m'embrasser, sans me jeter un dernier regard. Je sais qu'elle se rend chez ses voisins, Puck, Finn et Joa. Elle doit avoir besoin d'être en leur présence, de trouver du réconfort près d'eux. Je la comprends parfaitement, mon départ est si soudain et si je pouvais, j'irais chercher du réconfort près d'amis moi aussi. Mais je me suis enterrée dans mes non-dit, dans mes mensonges et je dois faire face à la situation seule. Je retourne dans la chambre pour m'habiller et je prends quelques affaires, j'en laisse pour prouver à Quinn que je vais revenir et que ce n'est pas une rupture. Puis je vais à mon appartement, une boule d'angoisse prend possession de ma gorge et une grande culpabilité m'envahit. Je vais revoir Brittany alors que je n'ai pas pensé à elle une seule second depuis son départ, que j'ai été dans les bras d'une autre durant son absence. Comment vais-je réagir face à elle ? Vais-je me battre pour nous deux ? Fais-je lui dire la vérité et mettre un terme à notre couple ? Je ne sais plus et quelques parts, je viens à maudire ma rencontre avec Quinn. J'entre chez moi et je suis surprise de trouver ma compagne sur le canapé en pleurs. Mon cœur se sert à cette vision et je me précipite vers elle.

« Je suis...Je suis arrivée hier... Tu n'étais pas là. J'ai cru que tu m'avais quittée. »

Brittany se jette dans mes bras, et à cet instant je sais qu'elle m'aime toujours, j'en suis secouée. Je réalise qu'à présent, je suis déchirée entre deux femmes et que le choix risque d'être difficile. L'absence de Brittany a été facile à digérer grâce à Quinn mais l'absence de Quinn sera-t-elle facile à digérer ? J'en doute fortement car j'ai ce besoin de la retrouver, de m'excuser pour mon départ et de lui dire toute la vérité en la suppliant de me pardonner et d'accepter de me donner une autre chance. Brittany se détache de mon étreinte et elle m'embrasse avec désespoir. Je réponds à son baiser et à ses avances, c'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard, je suis nue sur le canapé avec ma compagne dans mes bras. Mes pensées fusent dans tous les sens, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trompée Quinn et mes angoisses se font plus grandes et plus intenses. Que vais-je faire ? J'ai apprécie ce moment avec Brittany même si par moment je me suis imaginée Quinn, même si j'ai remarqué que mes sensations étaient moins intenses avec ma compagne. Je suis perdue dans tous les sens du terme. L'épée de Damoclès s'est installée au-dessus de ma tête et elle menace de m'exécuter à tout instant. Je me frotte le visage pour me reprendre.

« Je suis désolée. Je te promets que je vais faire des efforts, je vais passer plus de temps avec toi et je vais te prouver que je t'aime toujours. »

Les paroles de Brittany me percutent de plus fouet, une voix au fond de moi me hurle qu'elle a commis l'irréparable comme moi mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Je me fais sûrement des illusions pour enlever le poids de mes erreurs.

« J'ai dit à Mike que je le verrai moins... Même s'il vient de se séparer de Tina... »

Mike ? Pourquoi me parle-t-elle de Mike à cet instant ? Certes, il est son meilleur ami et ils passent le plus clair de leur temps ensemble mais pourquoi m'en parler ? Je lève un peu mon corps pour voir le visage de Brittany et je comprends enfin. Mike n'est pas un simple ami, si elle passe autant de temps avec lui et seule ce n'est pas pour danser ou discuter. J'ai été aveugle durant toutes ces années. Je me redresse entièrement et je continue de fixer ma compagne. Elle baisse les yeux et elle joue nerveusement avec ses mains. Un forme d'aveux de sa part.

« Je vois. Je crois que je vais prendre une douche... »

« Non, reste avec moi. J'ai réservé ce soir dans un restaurant sympa. Tu dois me pardonner... »

« Britt, tu viens de m'avouer à moitié que toi et Mike vous avez eu une relation. Et je dois te pardonner ? »

« C'est fini, je te le jure. Après ton coup de téléphone, je suis allée le voir et je lui ai dit que je t'aimais... »

Je me lève en me détachant de ses bras, puis je me mets à faire plusieurs pas dans notre salon en maugréant en espagnol. Je n'y crois pas, mon couple est encore plus bas que je le pensais. Une voix me hurle de me venger et de lui dire pour Quinn mais je refuse de me servir de cette relation importante pour moi pour détruire Brittany. Alors je décide de me taire, je serai bientôt libre et je pourrai vraiment être avec Quinn. Ma compagne ne va pas mettre longtemps à retomber dans les bras de cet asiatique qui s'est bien moqué de moi.

« Ok va pour le restaurant. Mais je vais prendre ma douche. »

Une sensation de trahison m'envahit. Je réalise que ma compagne a bien caché son jeu et que même si elle vient de me choisir, elle ne l'a pas fait durant des mois ou des années. Fatiguée, je me glisse sous l'eau chaude et je pense à Quinn. Oui j'ai trahi Brittany aussi mais à la fin je doute de choisir ma compagne. Notre couple est mort depuis longtemps et j'en ai assez de lutter pour sa survie. La vie est pleine de surprise agréable ou non. Maintenant je m'interroge sur l'après, que vais-je devenir ? Quinn va t-elle accepter notre relation ? Va-t-elle me rejeter ? Vais-je faire le bon choix final ?

Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis le retour de Brittany, j'ai coupé mes semaines en trois, mon travail, ma vie avec ma compagne et mes rendez-vous chez Quinn. Mon choix n'est toujours pas fait, car Brittany se bat comme une acharnée pour refaire vivre notre couple et j'en suis totalement perdue. J'ai retrouvé la Brittany que j'aimais et qui me faisait rire avec son manque de jugeote. Elle me fait des surprises et retarde ses voyages pour être avec moi. Même si au fond, elle sent que je suis plus distante et que je ne suis pas entièrement avec elle. Je suis vraiment vivante que quand je suis avec Quinn mais en ce moment, notre relation change, elle est moins présente et elle est souvent froide avec moi. J'ai peur qu'elle se doute de mon double jeu et qu'elle prenne la décision finale à ma place. Je n'ai pas envie de la perdre surtout que mes sentiments sont de plus en plus fort envers elle. Au fond de moi, je sais que Quinn est la bonne, celle faite pour moi mais je ne peux pas rompre avec Brittany et détruire tous ses efforts. Je suis fatiguée de jouer sur deux tableaux et j'ai qu'une envie que la vérité explose. Mais je doute d'être prête à assumer mes actes. Énervée, je sors du cabinet médicale, normalement je dois rejoindre ma compagne pour une soirée en tête à tête mais j'ai ce besoin qui me ronge de l'intérieur de voir Quinn. Surtout que ça fait une semaine que j'ai aucune nouvelle d'elle et ça me tape sur les nerfs. D'habitude, elle m'envoie des messages, on s'appelle mais là rien. Elle ne me répond pas quand je tente de la joindre, elle m'ignore totalement et je ne le supporte pas. Je prends mon téléphone et je contacte Brittany, j'invente une excuse puis je me dirige chez Quinn. D'un coup, je me sens soulager d'aller la voir mais j'ai aussi peur. Et si elle a décidé de me quitter ? Si elle a trouvé une personne plus présente pour elle ? Toutes ces questions me rendent malade et me donnent la nausée. J'arrive chez ma diablesse et je toque à la porte. Un bruit de verre brisée se fait entendre puis un juron. Je souris en reconnaissant la voix de ma dulcinée. La porte s'ouvre en grand, Quinn est là devant moi, magnifique comme toujours. Pourtant, elle porte un simple débardeur noir et un jean bleu foncé. Je m'approche d'elle pour l'embrasser mais elle se recule en me faisant un signe négatif de la tête. Je fronce les sourcils sous l'incompréhension, elle me montre l'intérieur et je prends cela comme une invitation donc je rentre sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé. Son comportement me perturbe et me rend anxieuse. Sur la table basse, une bouteille de vodka à moitié est posée mais elle vient vite dans les mains de Quinn. Cette dernière boit quelques gorgées sous mon regard horrifié. Certes, je l'ai vu souvent boire mais pas ainsi, pas seule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Son ton est dur et plein de reproche. J'avale difficilement comprenant que je la dérange et qu'elle ne veut pas voir.

« Ca fait une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vue et tu me manquais. J'avais besoin... »

« Je me fiche royalement de tes besoins. Je me fiche royalement de savoir si je t'ai manqué ou pas. » Elle monte de plus en plus sa voix au point où elle me hurle dessus. « Je ne suis pas un jouet, je ne suis pas une pauvre fille avec qui on s'amuse. Tu crois que ton petit secret allait rester secret ? » Elle sait, elle le sait. Je déglutis difficilement. « Quand tu joues un double jeu fait en sorte que les amis d'une des deux ne te voit pas en présence de l'autre. Puck t'a vu avec ta blonde, vous étiez main dans la main et vous vous fichiez d'être dans la rue, car vous vous embrassiez sans la moindre gêne. Tu n'as plus rien à faire chez moi. Je croyais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi, que tu étais différente des autres mais je me suis trompée. Tu es une garce...Tu as osé me faire la morale quand tu pensais que je couchais avec ton patron mais regardes-toi. Tu n'es rien... »

Je ne supporte pas les paroles de Quinn, mon cœur se brise et j'ai une vive douleur qui s'empreigne dans tout mon corps. J'attrape la diablesse pour la faire taire et je l'embrasse pour lui montrer que je l'aime même si je ne lui ai jamais dit. Elle se débat mais je continue à l'embrasser puis au fil des seconds, elle cède, elle m'empoigne sauvagement la nuque. Son baiser est loin d'être doux, loin d'être tendre, il est fait avec rage, avec lutte et avec sauvagerie. Elle m'arrache mon haut, ses gestes sont presque violents, ardents et ampli de tristesse. Je la laisse faire et je me fais emporter par sa fureur. Je glisse mes mains sous ses fesses pour la soulever et nous repartons nous embrasser. La passion qu'on ressent l'une pour l'autre est devenue destructrice à cet instant. Je me doute qu'elle fait passer tous ses sentiments négatifs dans notre échange et qu'elle compte bien marquer mon corps et mon âme. Une douce vengeance que j'apprécie et qui me rends ivre de désir. Je la plaque contre un mur, elle lâche un râle de douleur vu la violence dont j'ai fait preuve. Mais elle se reprend très vite en m'embrassant de nouveau. Le feu qui se propage en moi est un signe qu'elle a une véritable emprise sur moi. Je recule du mur en l'apportant avec moi puis je vais dans sa chambre. Je l'allonge sur le lit, elle ne perd pas de temps pour enlever son pantalon et le mien. En la voyant à moitié nue, je déraille, mes yeux ne peuvent quitter son corps splendide et je sens ce feu se faire plus violent comme une explosion de tout mon être. Et c'est pire quand elle m'ordonne de la prendre maintenant. Je lui obéis sans discuter, mes gestes sont rapides comme les siens, on laisse parler la frustration de la situation et la douleur.

Deux heures plus tard, je me relâche entièrement sur le lit de Quinn, nous sommes en sueur et notre respiration est encore rapide. Je tente de prendre ma diablesse dans mes bras mais elle me repousse et s'assoit en croisant les bras. La conversation va reprendre et je dois lui prouver que je tiens à elle et que je l'aime.

« Tu devrais partir. Ta copine doit sûrement t'attendre. »

« Je ne veux pas partir, je veux profiter d'être avec toi. Donnes-moi une chance, et donnes-moi du temps. Je suis perdue.. Quand je t'ai rencontré mon couple était... »

Quinn se lève d'un bond, son regard glacial dans le mien angoissé. Elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et son visage est aussi froid que de la glace.

« Je ne veux pas entendre tes histoires de couple. J'ai vécu dans une famille qui vit dans le mensonge constant, mon père trompe ma mère depuis des années. Ma mère se noie dans l'alcool sans penser à ses filles. Quand je vais les voir, je me fais passer pour la fille modèle. Toute mon enfance est basé sur le mensonge comme mon adolescence. Je refuse que ma vie d'adulte soit ainsi. Tu me mens depuis environ trois mois et je ne l'admets pas. Tu as une copine, je ne veux pas endosser le rôle de maîtresse. Je ne la connais pas mais je peux pas lui faire ça... »

« Ne me quitte pas. Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Je sais que j'ai mal agi en te mentant, je me suis embraquée dans cette histoire de mensonge sans le vouloir.. Je ne veux pas te perdre, alors je t'en supplie laisses-nous une chance. J'ai juste besoin de temps... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux en définitif ? Si je te donne ce temps vas-tu être à moi à la sortie ? Vais-je perdre mon temps ? Je ne sais pas. »

Je me mets debout pour prendre Quinn dans mes bras, je suis surprise quand elle passe ses bras autour de moi et qu'elle se colle contre moi. La perdre est impossible car c'est avec elle quand je suis vraiment bien.

« Tu vas rentrer chez toi. Je te donne un mois pour faire ton choix. Mais je ne vais pas t'attendre, je vais continuer à mener ma vie. On se voit quand on peut. Et c'est non négociable. »

« Très bien. » Je sais que je ne peux pas donner mon avis car je suis en tord et que j'ai fauté. « Je t'appelle demain et je te promets que tu ne vas pas attendre longtemps. »

J'embrasse une dernière fois Quinn puis je m'habille. Je pars le cœur lourd, la vérité a éclaté mais je ne me sens pas mieux pour autant. J'ai vraiment fait du mal à ma diablesse et je ne peux trouver le pardon. J'ai toujours été honnête dans ma vie, j'ai toujours dit ce que je pensais, normalement je suis une personne juste avec elle-même. Je lâche un long soupire, j'ai peut-être tout perdu et je peux m'en prendre qu'à moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je continue avec Brittany ? Mes sentiments pour elle sont beaucoup moins forts, je l'ai trompée et elle m'a trompée. Notre couple ne rime plus à rien mais je m'acharne. Ai-je peur de briser mon couple ? De ma lancer dans une nouvelle relation ? Je vais devoir trouver les réponses pour être sûre de mon choix. Si j'écoutais mon cœur, je mettrai un terme à mon couple sans réfléchir mais je ne le fais pas. J'entre chez moi, je ne perds pas de temps à me doucher, j'ai juste envie de ne plus penser et cela viendra grâce au sommeil. Je me couche de mon côté du lit, je tourne le dos à Brittany et je m'imagine près de Quinn. Ce que je peux être niaise. Une fille me rend niaise, une première. Je ferme les yeux et je m'endors dans les bras de la diablesse.

Trois semaines, trois semaines et je n'ai toujours pas eu le courage de dire la vérité à Brittany. Je suis rongée de l'intérieur et je n'arrive presque plus à trouver le sommeil. Les rares fois où je dors avec Quinn, on fait parler nos corps, nos sentiments et c'est là que je peux m'endormir paisiblement. Mais ma diablesse m'échappe, elle n'est plus la même depuis qu'elle a appris l'existence de mon couple, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Ce soir, j'ai dit à Brittany que je sortais de nouveau, je compte faire une surprise à Quinn en venant assister à son concert dans le restaurant de Puck. Ca fait plusieurs semaines que je ne l'ai pas fait et je suis en manque, car sa voix et sa prestance sur scène sont juste un délice pour mes yeux et pour mes oreilles. Loin d'être stupide, je me doute que Brittany comprend que notre couple n'est plus le même et que je m'éloigne d'elle malgré ses tentatives multiples pour que notre amour renaît. Elle a même voulu m'accompagner au concert mais j'ai refusé en disant qu'elle avait ses amis et moi les miens. Qu'elle avait mis cette règle dans notre relation depuis des années maintenant. Elle n'a pas cherché à pousser sa demande et d'un air triste, elle a organisé sa propre soirée. Je lui ai conseillé de la faire dans notre appartement car je risquais de ne pas rentrer en prétextant que je dormirai chez Puck. Son regard était devenu encore plus triste mais à présent je ne portais plus la moindre importance. Je suis dans notre chambre, je reste devant le placard pour tenter de trouver des vêtements convenables, je dois dire même sexy. Je vais que Quinn sente des bouffées de chaleur en me voyant et qu'elle me saute dessus. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse de me voir. Car plus le délai approche, plus elle prend ses distances. Et oui comme une idiote, je n'ai pas encore rompu. Je vais le faire mais je ne sais pas ce que j'attends. Je décide enfin de mettre un jupe assez moulante sans être vulgaire et un petit top. Je dis au revoir à Brittany et quand je sors je croise Mike, il n'ose me regarder dans les yeux et quand je passe près de lui je lui lance désinvolte « Passe une bonne soirée et évite de la faire gémir trop fort ». Je n'attends pas de voir sa réaction car je pars pour rejoindre le restaurant de Puck. Brittany m'avait promis de ne plus le voir et de ne plus faire de soirée en sa présence, elle m'a menti mais je m'en fiche à présent. Notre couple arrive à son terme et si elle peut avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés quand je lui annoncerai notre rupture, j'en serai heureuse.

J'arrive dans le restaurant, je salue tout le monde. Ils sont vraiment indulgents car ils m'acceptent toujours malgré mon infidélité et mes mensonges. Nous buvons quelques verres, je suis surprise que Quinn ne soit pas venue, d'habitude, elle vient boire aussi. Je secoue ma tête préférant penser à un autre sujet, je la verrai tout à l'heure de toute manière. Nous rigolons tous, conversons et à l'heure du concert, on se dirige vers la salle du fond. On s'installe à la table habituelle et je remarque que la foule est plus grande, la réputation du groupe prend de l'ampleur et je suis contente pour Quinn. Le concert débute enfin et mes yeux restent sur ma belle, elle est dans son élément, elle prend autant de plaisir que les groupies. Tout le long, elle garde le sourire, elle se donne entièrement et elle ne lâche pas une seule note. Elle nous emporte si facilement dans son univers, dans ce monde qu'elle crée autour d'elle. A un moment, j'entends une autre voix chantée et je détourne mon regard pour voir une brune sur la scène, Quinn lui tend la main et cette fille l'accepte avec plaisir. Puis elles unissent leur voix faisant vibrer toute la pièce. Moi je suis abasourdie par cette nouvelle chanteuse et par la complicité que Quinn a avec elle. Une jalousie subite arrive et je serre mes poings pour ne pas monter sur scène et les décoller. Durant la chanson, elles dansent ensemble collées serrées et ce spectacle me donne envie de hurler et de vomir. Elles chantent plusieurs chansons ensemble augmentant ma jalousie. Et je comprends enfin que je dois rompre dans les plus bref délais avec Brittany si je ne veux pas perdre Quinn.

Le concert se finit et je n'ai plus à assister à ce rapprochement affligeant. Quinn arrive en souriant et elle écarquille les yeux quand elle me voit. Elle me regarde de haut en bas, je peux en déduire qu'elle apprécie ma tenue. Elle s'approche de moi mais une main la stoppe, elle se tourne pour faire face à la brunette. J'ai qu'une envie égorger cette fille qui a osé interrompre la venue de ma diablesse. Cette dernière se met à sourire et je ne supporte plus ce petit jeu, je vais d'un pas décidé vers Quinn et je l'embrasse devant cette fille. Une manière de marquer mon territoire et je trouve cela jouissif. Car on ne me l'a fait pas à moi, j'ai bien vu le regard mielleux que cette fille faisait à Quinn. A cause du manque d'air, je brise cet instant puis je prends le poignet de ma diablesse entre mes mains.

« Je peux te parler cinq minutes ? »

Quinn hoche de la tête et je l'amène dans le restaurant, ma décision est prise et je ne compte plus reculer. L'idée que ma chanteuse puisse être avec une autre femme met insupportable. Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas fait ce choix plus tôt. Car à présent, je ne vois et ne vis que pour Quinn et personne d'autre. Elle m'a permis de revenir à la vie, elle m'a redonné le sourire et surtout je suis de nouveau moi grâce à elle. C'est ma sauveuse, mon autre et ma flamme. Je vais devoir faire mes preuves, je vais devoir lui prouver ma fidélité et mon amour, je suis prête pour cela et personne ne pourra m'empêcher de vivre cet amour jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ma mort. J'aime Quinn Fabray de tout mon être. C'est elle que j'ai choisi, que mon cœur a choisi et que tout mon être a choisi.

**Juste une question, souhaitez-vous un épilogue pour savoir ce que sont devenues nos héroïnes ?**


	2. Epilogue

Alors voici l'épilogue. Vous l'avez demandé alors le voici. En tout cas sachez que tous vos commentaires et vos favoris m'ont vraiment fait chaud au cœur. Pour un lecteur ça peut paraître bête de savoir que son commentaire fait vraiment plaisir mais c'est le cas. Même un simple j'aime ou j'adore fait plaisir. Certes on écrit car on en ressent l'envie, ce n'est pas quelque chose de forcer. Mais de savoir que des personnes apprécient le travail fournis, c'est une véritable joie. Surtout que pour un chapitre ce sont des heures et des heures d'écriture. Pour the choice, j'ai passé en tout quatre après-midi devant mon pc pour écrire. Ca en fait du temps héhé et à la sortie vos commentaires si nombreux sont la récompense de ce travail. Une des meilleures récompenses d'ailleurs. Donc merci, merci à vous d'avoir pris ces quelques seconds ou quelques minutes pour écrire. Comme toujours, je vais prendre le temps de vous répondre car c'est du donnant donnant et c'est la moindre des choses pour ma part.

Kate : Merci à toi. Et oui Brittany pas cool qu'elle ait trompé San mais ça me faisait tripper de l'écrire. Surtout qu'on imagine Birtt pur, qu'elle est bien avec San mais adulte les choses changent et surtout que leur vie est différente. On peut comprendre le soute de San quand à son choix et son mensonge mais voilà tout éclate un jour. Voici l'épilogue et merci encore à toi.

Spencer : Merci à toi. Voici l'épilogue, j'espère qu'il va te plaire.

Midnight : Merci à toi aussi.

Jujulove : Ca fait plaisir de savoir que tu as adoré ma fic. Voici l'épilogue.

Manon : Ha Manon ma très chère manon dont je regrette que tu n'es pas de compte héhé car ça peut être intéressant de discuter avec toi. J'en voulais à Brittany moi ^^ Je voulais montrer aussi, que même si on a un caractère fort, une personne peut arriver à nous briser. Car on est juste des êtres humains avec nos faiblesses. Mais de rien et merci à toi. Tu en auras d'autre, j'ai une idée de fic mais j'attends de finir open pour m'y mettre.

Santanalover : Merci à toi et voici l'épilogue comme demander héhé.

Nb1979 : ta requête j'y réponds et merci à toi pour ton commentaire.

Alice : Merci à toi et l'épilogue le voici.

Yaplu2pseudo : je trippe toujours en lisant ton pseudo. Je suis contente que tu aies cru cela car je voulais mettre le doute. J'aime qu'on se pose la question sur qui est qui et qu'on se plante haha. Sache que je ferai jamais du Santana/Rachel, rien que de penser à ce pseudo couple j'ai des frissons d'horreurs. J'aime bien me servir des membres dans un autre contexte et voir ce qu'ils ont pu et sont devenus dans une autre vie ou dans un avenir. Voici l'épilogue en espérant qu'il te plaise.

Totoche:Merci vraiment, ton commentaire fait vraiment plaisir. Et voici l'épilogue.

Maryline : merci à toi pour ton commentaire. Voici l'épilogue.

Jessy03 : Pour la fin, je voulais mettre le doute, Quinn va-t-elle accepter ou pas ? Hum dur question car bon la pauvre a souffert de cette relation et de ce mensonge même si on ne le sait pas.

Junkie : Merci pour ce long commentaire comme toujours. Brittany a foiré sa relation en plus elle a trompé Santana avec Mike, pas cool du tout. J'adore la Quinn de ma fic héhé, la Quinn aux cheveux roses et au tempérament chaud. Ca change de la Quinn qui prône le non sexe. Merci à toi en tout cas.

Wilidina. Merci à toi pour ton commentaire, il fait vraiment plaisir et avec plaisir lol. Voici l'épilogue, il était tout fait dans ma tête depuis le début.

**EPILOGUE**

Assise derrière un bureau, j'étudie plusieurs dossiers, cela fait des heures que je travaille sans relâche et j'ai qu'une envie faire une pause. Une pause que je ne peux pas m'accorder car j'ai mes examens finaux dans moins d'une semaine et je compte avoir mon diplôme avec succès. Cela fait plusieurs années que je suis des cours de médecine, que j'ai repris ma vie en main et que je donne mon maximum pour réussir. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours mais je refuse de baisser les bras et de me laisser envahir par la fatigue. Heureusement ma compagne m'aide à surmonter les moments où je suis en panique et les moments où je suis las de travailler sans gagner de salaire. Cette femme me transporte, elle me pousse à atteindre mes rêves et mes ambitions. J'ai enfin trouver la bonne, celle qui s'inquiète pour moi, qui est présente et qui m'apporte de l'amour. A ces côtés, je suis heureuse et je remercie le ciel de l'avoir dans ma vie. Même si je dois l'avouer par moment ce n'est pas simple car elle a son propre métier, elle n'est pas à la maison tous les jours. Il m'arrive même de douter de sa fidélité mais dès qu'elle voit mon air troublé, elle me rassure sur ses sentiments et son amour. Vous vous demandez si Quinn a répondu à mes avances, si elle a accepté de se mettre avec moi et si c'est avec elle que je suis en couple. Mais la réponse risque de ne pas vous plaire, ma compagne a les cheveux bruns ? Les cheveux roux ? Les cheveux blonds ? Je ne donnerai pas ma réponse pour le moment, vous le découvrirez plus tard.

Je vais vous parler des autres, de mes amis pour l'instant. Je vois toujours Puck et je peux le définir comme mon meilleur ami. Il tient toujours le restaurant/bar avec Finn et Joe, ces deux-là sont devenus des amis au fil du temps. Mon meilleur ami vit avec une charmante jeune femme depuis trois ans, il est heureux en ménage et il va bientôt devenir papa. D'ailleurs cela l'angoisse énormément et du coup, il reprend ses vieilles habitudes, il sort souvent pour faire la fête avec son groupe de copain. Heureusement sa compagne le comprend parfaitement et elle lui laisse ces soirs de liberté. Elle sait que quand le petit pointera le bout de son nez, Puck redeviendra l'homme parfait. Evidemment, Finn le suit dans ses stupidités, le grand dadet est célibataire mais amoureux d'une jeune femme particulière et surtout d'une jeune femme qui ne l'aime pas. Alors l'idiot de service se morfond et attend qu'une autre femme arrive dans sa vie. Joe quand à lui, il a trouvé une perle rare, une femme qui l'aime tel qu'il est et qui apprécie son esprit différent. Elle lui apporte tout ce dont il a besoin et elle lui a même offert un petit garçon, âgé de trois ans maintenant. Cette famille vit près de Puck et sa compagne, ils ont tous acheté des maisons pour construire leur avenir paisiblement. D'ailleurs, je pense que Joe reçoit souvent la visite de Puck et qu'il fait son maximum pour le rassurer.

Au tour de Sugar maintenant, elle est toujours elle-même, excentrique et montée sur une pile électrique, elle ne s'arrête jamais et je plains ses employés. Elle tient un journal local, directrice, je pense que c'est le bon travail pour elle car elle aime être au courant des derniers potins et surtout personne ne peut la diriger. Elle est née pour diriger les autres. Depuis quelques mois, elle est avec un jeune homme timide, un jeune homme qui est son opposé mais je sais qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle est bien avec lui, c'est le principal. Pour leur un an, ce petit couple spécial a décidé de partir sur les terres natifs du jeune homme, l'Irlande. Sugar tente de nous embarquer avec elle mais aucun de nous accepte, on ne va pas gâcher leur première vacance ensemble. Sam et Mercedes file toujours le parfait amour avec les trois enfants, imaginez un peu leur tête. Je vous promets que ça en vaut le détour et que c'est bien marrant. Sam a mis en place un magasin de sport qui fonctionne très bien. Des clients fidèles viennent faire des achats régulièrement et le bouche à oreille lui permet de vivre confortablement. Il est épanoui dans son travail. Mercedes quand à elle, elle donne des cours de chants aux New-Yorkais et tout le monde la réclame. Elle se voit même refuser certaines personnes car elle manque de place et de temps. Elle a quand même trois enfants à s'occuper quotidiennement. Elle doit souvent courir à gauche et à droite, ce qui me fait bien rire. Mais depuis peu, j'ai décidé de calmer mes moqueries car comme Puck, ma compagne est enceinte donc je vais bientôt être maman. Au début, je ne voulais pas avoir d'enfant, surtout que je n'ai pas encore fini mes études et que je n'ai pas un travail fixe. Mais ma compagne a réussi à m'amadouer et à me faire changer d'avis. Malheureusement pour moi, je dois supporter ses sautes d'humeur et ses plaintes. Elle angoisse de plus en plus quand à sa carrière car elle ne veut pas y mettre un terme et elle a peur d'en être obliger. Donc je dois la rassurer et lui dire que je serai présente, qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter et qu'elle peut jongler entre sa vie de femme, sa vie de mère et sa vie professionnelle. Je sais qu'elle ne me croit pas mais elle fait comme-ci.

Je décide de m'accorder enfin une pause, je regarde l'heure et j'écarquille les yeux quand je me rends compte qu'il est une heure du matin. J'ai passé ma soirée seule enfermée dans ce bureau, il est temps que je fasse plus qu'une pause, que j'aille manger un peu et surtout que j'aille reposer mon cerveau. Je range un peu mes cours puis je me dirige vers la cuisine. En passant dans le couloir, je fixe les affiches qui y sont, ma compagne a envie de les déchirer et les jeter à la poubelle mais moi je les aime et je veux qu'elles restent dans le couloir. Ces affiches représentent les concerts de Quinn et son groupe, leur popularité a augmenté ces dernières années et ils font souvent des tournées à travers le pays. Je me demande comment la fille aux cheveux roses fait pour supporter ces voyages et la pression des groupies. Je devrai lui poser la question un jour quand l'envie m'en prendra. J'arrive dans la cuisine et j'ouvre le frigo, je vois une assiette avec un petit mot. Je souris car je sais que ma compagne a pensé à moi. Je prends le mot avant l'assiette et je le lis.

Mon cœur, je sais qu'encore une fois, tu vas oublier de te nourrir.

Alors je t'ai préparé cette assiette pour que tu ne perdes pas de temps à faire ton repas.

Je t'aime ton bébé.

Un jour, je vais demander à cette femme de m'épouser car elle illumine mes journées et mes nuits. Elle est si prévenante et aimante, je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une femme comme elle. Avec un sourire niais, je prends mon assiette et je la mets dans le micro onde pour réchauffer le tout. Comme tous les soirs, ma dulcinée m'a préparée à manger mais en plus, elle a fait un de mes plats préférés, c'est un ange. Une fois que le micro onde s'est mis à sonner, je commence à manger dans le silence le plus complet, ce qui me dérange. Alors je vais mettre de la musique pour me sentir moins seule à cette heure tardive. Evidemment, je mets un album à Quinn et je sais que quand ma compagne va arriver, elle va se mettre à râler et elle va tout faire pour jeter tous mes albums à la poubelle. Je peux la comprendre, comme pour les posters mais c'est plus fort que moi. La voix de Quinn a toujours un drôle d'effet sur moi et elle me transporte toujours dans son monde.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je suis assise sur le canapé écoutant encore les chansons de la fille aux cheveux roses. J'arrive pourtant à entendre le bruit d'un moteur, des pas et la porte d'entrée qui claque. Ma compagne revient enfin à la maison, je me lève pour l'accueillir mais un regard noir me fait comprendre que je ne dois pas l'approcher. Elle se dirige directement vers la chaine-hifi, elle prend le cd sans même m'adresser la parole puis elle va le mettre dans la poubelle. Encore un qui trouve un sort odieux mais je ne dis rien car je sais pertinemment que je vais le racheter.

« J'en ai assez que tu écoutes cette musique. Et pendant que j'y suis, tu peux enlever les posters du couloir. Car voir ces têtes quand je vais me coucher me rend folle de rage. »

« Bébé, tu sais que moi j'aime ces affiches comme cette musique. C'est toi qui m'a dit que la vie de couple était faite de compromis, voilà les tiens. »

Ma compagne soupire, elle va s'asseoir sur le divan en prouvant son mécontentement. Mais elle ne peut rien dire car j'ai raison et cela l'agace au plus haut point. Je vais à ses côtés pour la prendre dans mes bras, elle ne me rejette pas donc je sais qu'elle n'est pas totalement en colère contre moi. Elle enlève ses chaussures pour mettre ses jambes sur le canapé puis elle pose sa tête contre mes épaules.

« Je suis épuisée, je crois que je ne vais pas suivre la cadence encore longtemps. Surtout qu'une personne a eu l'envie de se confier à moi juste avant que je parte. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? » Je connais l'identité de cette personne et comme chaque jour je la maudis mais je le garde pour moi. J'entreprends des caresses sur le ventre de ma compagne, un ventre qui commence à s'arrondir.

« Elle voulait me parler de Finn. Elle se rend compte qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec moi... »

« Enfin, il était temps. Tu es à moi et personne d'autre. »

« Ouais. Bon, elle pense donner une chance à Finn et de voir comment ça se passe. Le pauvre était présent ce soir et il faisait peine à voir. Il avait le regard triste et il ne savait pas s'il pouvait venir nous parler. Enfin, demain, il risque d'avoir une bonne surprise. »

« Moi, je serai lui, je la virerai. Etre le second choix n'est jamais plaisant. »

Ma compagne se met un plus contre moi, je bouge un peu ma tête pour la regarder. Elle ferme ses yeux en soupirant d'aise, mes caresses lui apportent toujours réconfort et bien être.

« Heureusement que j'ai été ton premier choix. Et heureusement que tu t'es décidée à faire ce satané choix. »

« Je sais et j'en suis encore désolée mais ça date maintenant. Tu veux que je te dise un secret. »

« Hum...Dis-moi même si je le connais. »

Je souris car à chaque fois qu'on parle de mon choix, je lui dis toujours ce secret, un secret qui n'en est plus un. Je continue mes caresses sur le ventre de ma compagne.

« Tu es la meilleure. Personne n'arrive à tes chevilles et tu es bien mieux que Brittany. Tu es celle que j'aime et celle pour qui je vis. »

La fille aux cheveux roses ouvre doucement les yeux, elle me sourit puis elle bouge un peu son corps pour m'embrasser. Ces baiser me font toujours le même effet et du coup, je force ma compagne à s'installer sur moi pour approfondir cet instant. Comme toujours j'ai besoin de sentir sa peau, j'ai besoin de découvrir encore et encore son corps, j'ai besoin de ses lèvres, de ses caresses, j'ai besoin de l'entendre gémir mon prénom, j'ai besoin de ses « je t'aime », j'ai besoin qu'elle vienne pour moi et grâce à moi, j'ai besoin de la voir me sourire, j'ai besoin qu'elle cherche réconfort dans mes bras après ses orgasmes, j'ai besoin d'être son unique et j'ai besoin qu'elle continue à être présente dans ma vie.

Oui ma compagne se nomme Quinn Fabray, je vous ai menti. Elle n'a pas les cheveux bruns, elle n'a pas les cheveux roux, elle ne les a pas entièrement blond car elle a gardé sa couleur rose. Elle ne supporte pas les affiches dans le couloir car elle n'aime pas se voir en grand, elle n'aime pas que j'écoute ses chansons car elle les entend presque tous les soirs et qu'elle est loin d'être égocentrique. Elle est souvent absente car elle donne des concerts. Même si ses absences me pèsent, quand elle est à la maison, elle est entièrement avec moi, elle me soutient, elle m'écoute, elle me prouve son amour et elle reste avec moi. Certes, on voit souvent les autres mais on les voit ensemble, on sort ensemble et on s'amuse ensemble. Je ne suis pas seule à présent, elle ne m'oublie pas et elle m'aime vraiment.

Je vais vous raconter en flashback ce qui s'est produit le soir où je lui ai demandé si je pouvais lui parler.

On s'assoit à une table, je lui prends les mains et je tente de capter son regard mais elle le fuit. Je vais pour prendre la parole mais elle secoue la tête m'interdisant de parler. J'ai peur que ce soit mauvais signe et je me demande si elle va accepter mon choix, si elle va accepter qu'on soit vraiment ensemble et surtout si elle va me pardonner ces dernières semaines.

« Si tu es là parce que tu as enfin pris ta décision, tu as intérêt de me dire que tu as rompu avec ta copine. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu ne dis rien. Si tu décides de rompre avec moi, lâche mes mains. » Elle se tait quelques seconds, elle pose son regard sur nos mains et elle comprend mon choix car je n'ai pas lâché ses mains. « Tu as rompu ? »

« Non mais je vais le faire. C'est une promesse. C'est avec toi... »

« Je vais rentrer chez moi. Les autres vont faire la fête mais je préfère être seule ce soir. Tu vas rentrer chez toi et assumer ton choix. Quand tu auras rompu, tu viendras me rejoindre et là tu pourras me dire ce que tu veux. »

Elle se lève sans un regard puis elle part. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire alors je me mets sur mes deux jambes et je file vers mon appartement. Un appartement que je vais laisser à Brittany, je me trouverai un autre, je veux commencer une nouvelle vie avec tout ce qui implique. Quinn mérite que je lui offre le meilleur, elle mérite que je me démène pour nous et surtout elle mérite que je lui prouve que c'est vraiment elle et personne d'autre. J'arrive chez moi, je ne suis pas surprise de ne pas entendre de la musique, une voix me dit que mon choix est le meilleur et qu'avec Brittany s'est fini depuis bien longtemps. J'entre enfin, j'entends la voix de Brittany rire et celle de Mike, ils sont tous les deux et ils sont dans la chambre. Je m'y dirige et j'ouvre la porte en grand, ce qui les fait sursauter. Ils sont nus dans le lit, collé l'un à l'autre, Birttany se dégage de son amant. Elle est prise sur le fait mais je ne ressens aucune douleur, j'en ris au contraire. Mika va pour se lever mais mes paroles l'en empêche.

« Reste où tu es. Je vais juste prendre quelques affaires et après vous pourrez continuer. »

« San, je... »

« Britt pas la peine de trouver des excuses. Si je suis rentrée c'est pour une seule raison. Toi et moi c'est fini. J'aime une autre personne et je suis bien à ses côtés. Cette personne m'aime vraiment et je l'aime en retour. Je n'ai pas à me battre pour exister à ses yeux, elle me voit telle que je suis, elle pense à moi... Je crois que toi et moi, on n'est plus sur la même longueur d'onde depuis bien longtemps. J'ai tout donné pour toi mais tu ne m'as jamais vu... »

« Je veux pas que tu partes... J'ai fait des erreurs mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, car je ne t'aime plus et je n'ai plus envie d'être avec toi. Ce soir, tu as fait ton choix en faisant entrer Mike dans notre chambre. J'ai fait le mien en choisissant Quinn. Tout ce que je souhaite est ton bonheur. Adieu Britt. »

Je pars sans prendre mes affaires, je les prendrai un autre jour car je veux retrouver le plus vite possible Quinn, je veux lui dire à quel point je l'aime et je veux la serrer dans mes bras. De la tristesse, je n'en ressens aucune. Je suis heureuse et soulagée, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire à Brittany, cela ne servait à rien d'entrer dans un long discours, cela ne servait à rien d'entendre ses excuses ou de m'excuser. Il ne faut pas être bête pour comprendre que j'ai perdu mon temps ces dernières années et il ne faut pas être bête pour comprendre que mon couple allait arriver à son terme. J'aurais pu encore perdre du temps, mais j'ai rencontré Quinn et elle m'a sauvé. Je cours jusqu'à chez elle, je monte les escaliers en sautant presque les marches puis je tambourine comme une folle à sa porte d'entrée. Elle m'ouvre et je me plie en deux pour reprendre ma respiration. Elle, elle reste planter là, la porte dans une de ses mains, son regard interrogateur sur moi.

« C'est...C'est fini. Je lui ai dit, j'ai rompu. Je t'aime Quinn, je t'aime à en devenir tarée. Quand tu es loin de moi, ta présence me manque et j'ai qu'une envie te rejoindre. Tu as pris possession de mon cœur et de tout mon être. Depuis que je t'ai vu, je t'appartiens. Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à prendre ma décision, je sais que je t'ai menti mais j'avais peur. Peur de ce que je ressentais pour toi, peur de recommencer une relation. Peur que tu me rejettes... Mais je veux que tu nous donnes une chance, je veux que tu sois mienne et je veux être à tes côtés. Alors je t'en supplie acceptes-moi dans ta vie pardonnes-moi et aimes-moi. »

Cette nuit-là, j'ai fini dans le lit de Quinn, mon corps et son corps en sueur, nos respirations rapide, un sourire aux lèvres, son corps pressé contre le mien, sa peau nue contre la mienne et son cœur m'appartenant comme maintenant. Elle a été mienne et elle l'est encore. La différence aujourd'hui est que notre amour est plus grand, plus fort et qu'on vit dans notre propre maison. Et surtout la grande différence est que Quinn va donner naissance à notre enfant dans cinq mois. Notre vie à deux est le paradis sur Terre, elle m'a donné la vie et elle m'a sauvé. Je l'aime et cela jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, c'est mon âme sœur.


End file.
